VOCA No Exorcist
by Just-A-Common-Fangirl
Summary: Based off of Ao No Exorcist. Kagamine Rin bears the title of Satan's daughter, who then follows the path of an Exorcist to avenge the death of her foster father after he sacrifices himself to save Rin from Satan. She joins Crypton Cross Academy, where she meets comrades who are all in pursue of their own goals. Follow Rin and Len in their demon adventurous and love life. TWINCEST
1. A demon resides within a human heart

A/N: So I decided to make this Vocaloid fanfiction based off of, Ao No Exorcist (Blue Exorcist).There have been Vocaloid stories based off of Ouran Highschool Host Club but none out of this anime. So this fanfiction will be 25 chapters long, I will probably add extras if I have time. If you haven't guessed it, it's based on the anime because of reasons. I basically made this story to improve my English mark, since I suck at explaining. Also, the Okumura twins fit with the Kagamine twins, and I ship them both ^w^. So the roles for the main characters in this chapter….

Okumura Rin=Kagamine Rin (obviously, they have the same freaking first name and some of their personalities match.)

Okumura Yukio=Kagamine Len (freaks me out how the Okumura twins and the Kagamine twins match each other so perfectly! The other freaky thing they have the same bday…Dec. 27th)

Fujimoto Shiro=Kamui Gakupo (Took a while to decide which one would fit Shiro's character)

Shiratori Reiji/Astaroth (The bully in the first episode.)=Akaito (Kaito and Akaito are not related in this fic.)

Rated: T (since I guess this fic is violent…)

Warning: Twincest (That's right I kind of rearranged the story so there will be some Rin x Len action.)

Disclaimer: I do not own Ao no Exorcist or Vocaloid.

_Candles were ablaze in dark room. Silent chanting of prayers filled the room. Many people in dull brown robes, with hoods covering their faces, stood in a huge semi-circle. They all had their hands clasped together in front of them as they chanted prayers. _

_Statues that stood on the sides of the room started bleeding blood from their stone mouth and eyes. The priests gasped from the sock of what had just occurred._

"_Everyone remain calm! Keep reciting the hymn…." A huge man in red robes shouted. He seemed to be the head priest. He stood on top of a small stage where a few other priests stood. The priests continued chanting._

_ Suddenly one of the priests screamed. His eyeballs rolled back as blood started to come out of his eye sockets and mouth. After that blue flamed spurted out of his mouth and eye, he started to burn until he collapsed and died. Another priest was later caught on fire with the similar blue flames, then another, then another…_

"_Keep chanting! Don't Stop!" the head priest bellowed. The priests continued to chant as more of them were burned by the flames._

"_Stand back father!" One of the men beside the head priest said._

"_Don't be ridiculous! If we succumb to him now how will we protect Assiah…Auuuggghhh" The head priest eyes rolled back as blood also started to spurt of his mouth and eyes. He also was set ablaze by the blue flames._

"_Cursed demon…."_

_ The whole church building started to burn from the blue flames._

/\/\/\/\/\/\

The sun was midway in the sky, as red-haired boy shot a pigeon with his cross-bow in a local abandoned park. The pigeon's dead body slammed into against the barbed fence.

"Bulls-eye!" His dirty blonde-haired friend exclaimed. (A/N: I'll let you imagine how the two guys look like :P)

"Great job Akaito!" His brunette friend cheered. The two guys wore street jacket with dirtied pants, the both wore a scarf. Akaito wore a biker jacket with dark-black pants; he had a smug look on his face as his friends complimented him on the pigeon he just killed.

"Really…can't you see how much the pigeon population increased, it's such a pain in the ass." Akaito said smugly as he prepared to shoot another pigeon.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing?" A blonde-haired person, wearing a simple blue hoodie, on a bike said. Akaito sharply turned towards and shot an arrow at the person, which on purposely missed and hit the tree beside them.

"Hehehehe! Get out of my face boy! I'm trying to get rid of these pigeons!" Akaito smugly said. Akaito got ready and aimed for another pigeon.

"I'm not a guy! I'm a girl!" The blonde-haired person screamed, as she ran up and launched a fist at Akaito. Being provoked Akaito yelled, "I'm not afraid to hit a girl you know!"

/\/\/\/\/\/\

The blonde-haired girl had beat-up all the three guys with immense inhuman strength. Her face now had a few cuts, and so did her fingers. Her knuckles had smudges of blood on it.

"Whoa is is this chick a demon!" the blonde-haired boy exclaimed, as he and his friend picked up their leader. "Let's get out of here!"

"Who are you a calling a demon. You assholes are the demons!" The blonde-haired girl muttered. She looked down sadly at her knuckles, "Shit, I did it again…"

/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Admit the sin you have committed Rin." A purple-haired man was questioning the blonde-haired girl, in the monastery. He wore clerical clothing with a priest collar, adorned with two cross necklaces .He sat on a chair as he looked at her with concerned eyes. Rin was sitting on the chair opposite to him, trying to avoid eye contact with him.

"I have nothing to admit. It was their fault anyways." Rin muttered. As she watched the other priests clean the church. They wore the common priest clothing.

"Then why do have a cut on your face?"

"I fell down a flight of stairs."

"Then why are your clothes a mess and why do you have dried blood on your knuckles?"

"It was a pretty harsh fall…"

"How did you fall?"

"Well you see I saw this hot guy…"

"WHAT WHERE?" The man stood up in, "Uhh I mean … punishment time! You did get into another brawl!"

"Ahh let me go you old man!" Rin shouted trying escape from his grasp as he gave her a noogie. The purple haired man finally released her.

"I received a phone call from your employer; they informed me that they have no need for a delivery girl. Why don't you get yourself an appropriate job, you know a time will come when you will move out of this monastery." The man lectured her, "Unless you want to take over this monastery and become a priestess."

"Take over this crappy church, no way! Besides I'm not cut out for any job." Rin complained.

"Oto-san, I've packed up my things. I'm ready to leave for Crypton Cross Academy." A blonde-haired boy entered the room. His appearance had a striking resemblance to Rin's, except he had a small pony tail. He wore a simple blue sweater with pants. "Oh! Welcome home onee-san. Did you get into another fight?"

"Shut the hell up Len!"

"How could twins be more different in caliber?" A pink-haired man wondered out loud.

"What was that Luki?"

"Len, the younger brother, is a top student who also excels in sports. This spring he will be entering the prestigious Crypton Cross Academy." Luki spoke calmly, "Rin you should be more like your brother."

"Shut the hell up!" Rin screamed at Luki.

"Father Kamui, someone is here to see you." A green-haired priest told him.

"Oh, thanks Gumo. Len go tend to Rin's wounds. Everyone else clean up this place." Father Kamui said as he exited the building with Gumo.

"Let's go Rin." Len said.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Ouch! Ouch! That stings!" Rin wailed, as Len dabbed some antiseptic on her hand. She was sitting on the table in the monastery's kitchen. The cuts on her face were covered up with small bandages.

"Calm down!" Len exclaimed.

"So when are you moving?"

"Tomorrow I'll be moving out of this monastery. It has been a good 15 years here."

"This is probably the last time you will be tending my wounds?" Rin said as lend finished bandaging her fingers. "Well I'm sure you'll make a great doctor in the future!"

"Hey, you're going be alright without me right?" Len asked with worry in his eyes.

"What's up with that? Are you also going to lecture me?" Rin questioned him. She had enough of everyone telling her what to do.

"I'm just worried that's all. It's not just me, but oto-san also. You get into fights all the time, and you can't hold down a job."

"I'm stressed by all that too; I'm trying my best you know."

"Hey Rin!" Luki shouted as he entered the kitchen, "Look the Southern Cross Supermarket is hiring! We called them and asked that they want to interview you!"

"Why did you call them without telling me?" Rin shouted.

"Just go! Here I have the perfect clothes for you for the interview!" A brunette priest exclaimed as he tossed a suitcase towards her.

"I have to be specially dressed for a part-time job? Are you serious Meito?"

"Here's your resume!"

"Good luck on your interview onee-san." Len said as he smiled at Rin. "Here, this is for good luck!" Len handed Rin a pure white bow. Rin had a small tint of pink in her cheeks, from her little twin brother's generosity.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Augggh! I can't believe I have to wear this!" Rin muttered to herself, as she struggled with the hair bow. Just as she was about to exit the monastery, she saw Father Kamui speaking to a woman and her young daughter.

"Don't worry your daughter will be fine." Father Kamui comforted the mother, "She's very fortunate to have parents by her side. We exorcists can only give a limited amount of support." The mother gave a trusting nod to the priest.

As the mother and daughter left, Rin came up to Father Kamui.

"It's pretty tough being an exorcist? You just vanquish things that don't exist." Rin sarcastically remarked.

"But those demons do exist." Father Kamui corrected her.

"That's just stupid! You are just a well-praised guidance counselor, that's all."

"Whatever, so where are you going dressed liked that?" as he looked at Rin's clothes. She wore a black blazer, with a white dress shirt and dress pants.

"Everyone is telling me to go to this interview at a supermarket, so I borrowed these. I'm going to prove it to you that I can hold up a job!"

"You're not wearing the bow that Len got you?" Rin was shocked that Father Kamui knew Len's present. Then again, Len probably had told him at first hand. "Yeah well…It was hard to put on." Rin muttered. Father Kamui took the white bow from her hand, and put it on perfectly making it fit on her head. Rin blushed in embarrassment that she needed help with girl things from an old man.

"Well then you better get going." Father Kamui said as he watched Rin walk off to her interview.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Hmm…So you're Kagamine Rin, age 15 years old. Well I'm the manager Sonika." greeted the Southern Cross Supermarket manager, as she examined Rin's resume. She had short green hair and wore a yellow employee uniform with a golden name tag. The interview was taking place in her small office, and currently Rin was shaking from being very nervous. "According to your resume, you seem to only have a high school diploma."

"Well…you see…I don't really like school…"Rin said nervously.

"Well let's just see how you do in your training, then I'll decide whether to hire you or not. Start by stacking all the boxes of flour."

/\/\/\/\/\/\

Rin started to pick up six boxes, as she ran out to place it in front of the supermarket. The other employees watched in shock at how she displayed such strength for just a girl. Sonika saw how fast Rin was taking the boxes outside, ran up to the front of the supermarket and was shocked to see that nearly all the boxes were stacked. She saw Rin running up to the pile to place the final box, that is until she tripped and the box flew out of her hand spilling the flour all over Sonika. Rin's chances of being hired started to decrease.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

This time Rin was told to mop the floors in the supermarket. As Rin was about to fill the bucket, she accidently broke the faucet, causing water to spray out everywhere. It sprayed Sonika straight in the face. Rin's chances on getting the job are getting slimmer by the second.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

Exhausted, Rin sat down on the floor beside the food sample table.

"I'm not cut out for working am I?" She complained.

"Cheer up kiddo! You'll get the job I'm sure!" said the elder black-haired employee. She was preparing some noodles as samples to give away to the customers. She handed Rin a small plastic bowl of noodles, "Here, eat this."

"This tastes horrible!" Rin exclaimed as she took a small amount of noodles.

"You think so too. The boss ordered a huge shipment of these noodles, but they are not selling at all."

"Here let me try to cook the noodles."

In less than an hour, the food sample table had attracted lost of customers. They demanded the secret sauce that made the noodles so good. Sonika came up to Rin who was cooking the noodles. She silently took a small amount of noodles with a fork and ate it. She was amazed by the flavor.

"Staff meetings start at 8:30 every morning," She calmly told Rin. "Tardiness will not be tolerated."

"Congrats newbie! She hired you!" said the elder employee as she playfully punched Rin's shoulder.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

"What they hired you!" Len exclaimed in happiness as he spoke to Rin on the phone.

"Yeah they want me to start working there tomorrow!" Rin said from the other line.

"Congratulations onee-san!"

"Thank you!"

"I'm really glad you got the job!"

"Hey, are you crying?"

"No, I'm not it's just that, oh…" The phone was suddenly snatched from Len by Father Kamui.

"Get yourself home. We are celebrating, since it's also Len's last night here, we're having sukiyaki, and I bought orange pudding for you." Father Kamui said proudly.

"Awesome!" Rin exclaimed. She hung up the phone and exited the phone booth. She was about to head home, that is until she heard a little girl yell as she chased her flying pink scarf.

"Stop it! Give it back!" It was the little girl who had visited the monastery.

"Here you go," Rin said as she caught the scarf. Then suddenly the scarf started moving, as if the wind was blowing it. At that instance, Rin saw a fat green demon with red arms, legs ears and nose. Its lowing amber eyes stared at Rin, as it grabbed the scarf out of her hand and ran away with it.

"Hey come back here!" Rin shouted as she chased the demon into the supermarket. _What the hell is this thing, a monkey? _she thought to herself as she chased the demon. Rin chased the demon throughout the aisles, until the demon jumped onto a huge pile of cans causing the cans to fall. Rin caught a glimpse of the girl that owned the scarf who was about to e toppled by the cans; she had followed the little demon also.

"Look out!" Rin yelled as she used her body to cover the girl from getting hit by the can. Rin heard her mother scream for her daughter, "Yuki! Hang in there!" _What the hell just happened? _Rin pondered.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

The full moon was shone brightly, as Rin sat on a park swing depressed at what just happened this afternoon.

"I thought I'd find you her. You didn't come for dinner. We waited for you for hours." Len said as he approached Rin. "Come on lets go eat, or else all the orange pudding will be finished."

"I can't face anyone there" Rin mumbled.

"What are you talking about?"

"I got fired. Sonika said that a violent thug like me will never work in her store."

"What happened?" Len simply asked. Rin thought about the demon she encountered and just answered, "I can't explain."

"Don't give me that kind of crap! Everyone was so happy you finally got a job, how could you get fired so easily!" Len was now pissed at the response Rin had given him. "You need to explain it, even if you don't understand!"

"Listen; there are things you can't understand even if you do explain them!"

"Rin…"

"Oh, sorry I yelled at you…"

"Let's just go home, oto-san is waiting." With that Rin stood up and went back to the monastery with Len.

As they entered through the front gate of the monastery they were greeted by Father Kamui, and that little girl from earlier with a man that seemed to be her father.

"Hello, you must be Yuki's father." Rin greeted the man.

"Indeed. I don't know how to thank you for what you've done for her." Yuki's father thanked.

"Is she alright?"

"Thanks, to you, she only suffered a slight scrape."

"Well that's great to hear!"

"Yuki has always been a scatterbrained child. Falling down stairs, tripping…she always seems to get wounded somehow…"Yuki's father explained all her previous accidents. "You're wrong."Rin corrected him. "What?" Yuki's father asked in confusion.

"She's not scatterbrained, someone has been doing that to her. They're pulling her hair, snatching things away from her…"Rin explained the incident that happened at the supermarket.

"What? Can you describe the person who did it?"Yuki's father demanded, he wanted justice brought to whoever was doing this to his precious daughter.

"I don't know…they were short with a face like a monkey..."

"Unbelievable…I'm going to the school with her right now to figure out who it is!" Yuki's father exclaimed as he dragged Yuki with him. Yuki stopped him and told him, "Wait you're wrong, I'm not being bullied by human, I'm being bullied by evil faeries! They come into my room at night and make all sorts of mischief."

"Yuki has a vivid imagination, she is always telling us these kinds of fairy tales. She can't seem to tell things from reality or daydreams." Her father explained to Rin and the others.

"They aren't day dreams! You are her parents don't you believe her-" Rin was cut short by Father Kamui hitting her on the head. Father Kamui walked up to Yuki and crouched to her level.

"Here take this four leaf clover charm; just holding onto it will protect you from evil." Father Kamui stated calmly. Yuki took the charm and thanked the Father.

"I urge you to comfort your daughter. There is no one else in the world that she trusts more than her parents." Father Kamui stood up and advised Yuki's father. With that Yuki and her dad left.

"What the hell! You think that was enough to convince them?" Rin question Father Kamui, rubbing her head where he hit her.

"You of all people have no right to lecture others." Father Kamui stated while turning towards her, "Anyway, Rin, you're grounded for the foreseeable future."

"Huh? Why?"

"You ex-boss from that job just stopped by and left this! A bill for all you damage caused for her store and goods!"

"What the…?"

"Rin, no sukiyaki or orange pudding for you!"

"No fair!"

/\/\/\/\/\/\

The gate of a hidden cellar opened, as Father Kamui entered. A he held a candle a dimly lit the room with a dingle flame. The purple-haired man approached a gold and red safe box, and took out a strangely shaped key to unlock it. He opened it to see the sword that placed neatly inside it, shoot out small clouds of black smoke. _Just as I presumed_, he thought as he gaped at the sword.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

A thin streak light entered through the curtained window in the Kagamine's room. Rin yawned as she got out of bed, later to see a note on the desk which said:

_The boxes that I sent of yesterday will be arriving sometime this morning,  
so I'll be heading over early, take care.  
-Len  
P.S. Please don't make oto-san worry anymore than he already does._

"Man Lenny is cold, he couldn't even say goodbye in person." Rin though out loud, as she went to open the curtains. Later to see outside the window, little black fly like creatures swarming everywhere outside. "What in the…"

Rin rushed outside in her orange pajamas and her messy hair, seeing that no one outside except her can see the bugs that were flying everywhere.

"Hey Kagamine-chan!" Rin snapped her head to see Akaito with his gang; the bugs seem to be swarming around him mainly. "Do you have a second Kagamine-chan?"

Rin was about to step out of the monastery's gate until she remembered Father Kamui's warning, she was grounded and not allowed to step foot outside the monastery.

"What are you afraid of Kagamine-chan?" Akaito said mockingly. The left side of his face was swollen and covered in bandages, from when Rin had hit him. Rin finally decided to step outside of the gate. Akaito and his gang dragged her to an abandoned alley where a can burned with many sticks, metal rods bats inside it.

"Sorry about yesterday Kagamine-chan, you see I was only playing with the pigeons," Akaito explained smugly, "But then my hand slipped…"

_What's going on with this guy? _Rin thought to herself.

"Anyways…" Akaito continued still grinning, "How much do you want?"

"Huh?" Rin looked at him confused.

"You see my parents are somewhat famous, and as for me, I'm about to enroll into Crypton Cross Academy. So it just wouldn't do, for any bad rumors to spread…"Akaito explained his situation.

"Wait, you guys are going to the same elite school as Len?"Rin looked at them in shock, that a pair thugs like them could get into a prestigious school like Crypton Cross Academy.

"I can see how that would be a problem, do you get what I'm saying? So consider it hush money, I'll buy your silence, to keep this between you and me!"

"You really threw me a curve there. Keep your money I don't care, I've got things to do…"Rin said as she turned around and walked away.

"Oh, my! Great bravado!" Akaito taunted, causing Rin to stop and turn around. "Hehehehe, "just take my money." Everyone knows that you're so poor and can't get into school." With that said Akaito took out a 10 000 yen bill waving it in front of Rin. "Here takes this. That brother of yours, Kagamine Len, only got into school by cramming like hell and winning a scholarship, right?

"In other words he's in debt! Wow I feel for you. Why don't you just use this money to help pay for your tuition?" With that remark Rin punch Akaito on the left side of his face, the same side where he was bandaged.

"Scumbag! Say whatever you want about me…BUT DON'T YOU EVER DISS LEN!" Rin shouted losing her temper. Akaito stood up on one knee clutching his face, "Man, that really hurts…you are pretty strong for a girl…" Akaito muttered.

"I wouldn't push my luck if I were you!" the red-head hollered demonically. The bugs had started to gather around him. His teeth had extended into huge sharp fangs, and his tongue became loner and pointy, sort of dragon-like. His eyes had begun to glow and became narrower. He now had a thin imp like tail. His head had sprouted ram-like horns. He finger nails grew into claws and his ears grew big and pointy.

_He's…He's not human? _Rin's thoughts were cut short as Akaito's friends pinned her down on the ground face first. Rin craned her neck to see no one else but she could see Akaito's demonic form.

"An eye for an eye…a tooth for a tooth, as they say! Like I said before I'm not afraid to hit a girl…or better yet torment! I want to hear your beautiful melodious screams of pain!" Akaito said as he picked up a metal rod from the burning can. The tip of the rod was fire red. "Uhh... I think that's enough Akaito, you seriously aren't gonna hurt her, right?" One of Akaito's friend remarked teasingly, with that Akaito kicked him in the gut as his friend laid back in pain from hit.

Akaito picked up Rin by her hair to make her face him. He smiled at her, "Now where would you like me to burn you? Your nose? Your mouth? Or perhaps your eyes! A HUMAN BARBEQUE!" He started laughing manically and his voice seemed more twisted. Rin stared at the burning hot metal rod as it neared her face.

"G-GET AWAY FROM ME!" She screamed as blue flames burst out of her, sending Akaito's gang members that were holding her down flying. At that moment Rin's eyes started to glow and became ice blue, her pupils became more narrow and red. Rin stared at her hand as her finger tips were burning with blue flames, but no damage was being done to her body at all.

By now all of Akaito's gang members fled away. Akaito stared at her in awe, "Ah...those blue flames truly prove that you are the spawn of Satan! I was right" Akaito stated as he walked up to her and crouched to her level. "Come with me, my young princess. Lord Satan has long awaited you." Akaito extended his hand.

"S-Satan!" Rin gaped; she was still shocked at what was going on. Her thoughts were cut short when she heard a voice, "Evils are in their hearts…" She snapped her head to the right to see Father Kamui enter chanting verses, "Oh Lord… give them according in their words, and according to the wickedness of their inventions. According to the work of their hands give thou to them: render to them their reward. Thou shalt destroy them, and shalt not build them up…"

"Shit! Are you a damn exorcist?" Akaito cursed. Father Kamui ignored him and just kept chanting. By now Akaito's face became twisted, "I'll rip that mouth of yours apart, so you can never again utter such spells!"Akaito warned, as he launched himself at Father Kamui.

"For he hath heard the voice of my supplication…The Lord is my helper…" the purple-haired man kept reciting the verses, as he dodged Akaito's attacks. "...and my protector," Father Kamui grabbed Akaito's wrist and slammed him to the ground, as he stood in the same calm position. "Thou shalt perish where thou standeth!" He finished the verses of the spell. Akaito screamed in pain as black smoke came out of his mouth. He had turned back into his human for and fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Are you alright?" Father Kamui asked as he looked at Rin.

"Uhh….never mind me is that guy going to be alright?" Rin stuttered. Father Kamui calmly looked at her as he walked towards her.

"I exorcised the demon that was inside him. I'm sure he'll become conscious in a moment."

"Demon?" Rin was still very confused at what had just happened. "So you can see them too. These small things that are flying everywhere. It's a Coal Tar, which possess fungi." Father Kamui explained, "They're attracted to dark, dank places, as well as introverted humans.

"This world is comprised of two dimensions joined as one, like a mirror. The material world that we live in is called Assiah. The other is the empty realm inhabited by the demons, called Gehenna. Normally, there can be no contact between the two dimensions, but having possessed all material substances in this world, the demons are now intruding.

"Now stand up. Thanks to what happened right now, they know about your awakening!" commanded Father Kamui, "All kinds of demons will come after you for every king of reason. Before that happens you must hide."

"Wait, I don't even know what you're talking about…" Rin questioned, "Demons? What the hell do you even mean by awakening? What the hell am I?"

"Rin you're not a human being…"Rin gasped at Father Kamui's answer, "You are a demon born to a human mother, but not just any kind of demon…" Father Kamui continued as he picked her up by the hand as more Coal Tars began to gather around them. "You are the spawn of Satan, The Daughter of Evil!"

A/N: OHH BOY! Long chapter…anyways I want to at least upload 3 chapters by the end of this summer. Oh also some of my words are spelled differently than the American grammar. (Since I learned English from Canada.) So an example is…color would be spelled as colour, and meter would be spelled as metre (Though there is no need for math to come into this fic!). So I need ideas for the future characters, I decided that:

Mephisto=Kaito

Shiemi=Miku

Suguro=Luka (yes I know Suguro is a guy, but I am trying to fit as many of the main 8 Vocaloids into major rolls…)

Izumo= Neru

Paku(Izumo's trusty friend)= Teto

Amaimon(Mephisto's bro)=Gumi?(idk she has green hair…)

READ AND REVIEW!


	2. Gehenna Gate

**A/N: OKAY back to the story. Things have been hectic at home, since we are moving, so it will take time for an update. I just changed my pen name. Weird it shows I got 1 review when I have more than 1…glitch?**

**The reason behind why I put Shiemi as Miku is because she is that cheery girl type (well in my opinion). And since MikuxLen (I don't like) is one of the main pairing with Len, I thought she would be the perfect one for the role. **

**For Gumi as Amaimon….well I got the idea from the Seven Deadly Sins series, since Gumi is Wrath and Amaimon is the Demon Earth King…so I thought it would fit…Also the green hair bit.**

**I'm thinking about doing a second Vocaloid story soon. I'm planning it to be a three-shot, but don't worry I'm not abandoning this story!**

**Also if you see any weird nicknames in my reviews, such as Hewbert (stupid gender-bend name), they are my stupid friends trying to annoy me. They should stop since they don't like Vocaloid fanfics, they prefer other kinds such as Homestuck or Hetalia.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ao No Exorcist or Vocaloid. **

**Bolded=Satan talking or A/N.**

_Italics_**= Rin's inner flash back thoughts/ the past/ sound effects/ character thoughts.**

_ I've known ever since I was a small girl, that I was different…._

"_How can a child be so ferocious?" _

"_I wish she would disappear from this world!" _

"_You'd think she was a demon's child…"_

_ The voices they won't get out of my head! I'm not…I'm not….there is no way!_

_I'M NOT A DEMON!_

/\/\/\/\/\/\

_Clang! Clang!..._

Continuous sounds of footsteps came from the railing on the roof of the Southern Vocaloid Mall. Father Kamui was still reciting the verses of the spell, as he dragged Rin by her arm trying to make it to the monastery. "The road is unmarked for those without faith. The hand of God will cause them to fall from Jacob's ladder!" With that the small Coal Tars that were chasing them vanished.

"Come with me!" Father Kamui told Rin as they jumped from one building to another. At the roof of the other building, there were many rotting dog like corpse demons awaiting them.

"Augggh! What are those?" Rin said in disgust, as she covered her nose from the horrid smell the dog demons were emitting.

"They're ghouls. Demons that possess the dead." Father Kamui explained, "Good thing this is Japan, or else these ghouls would be in human form."

"There is nothing lucky about that!" Rin exclaimed as she turned around to see Father Kamui take out a pin from what seemed to look like a grenade. "Whoa! Wait, is that a bomb?"

"Don't worry it's just holy water." Father Kamui assured her, as he threw the bomb at the ghouls. While the ghouls were wounded by the holy water, Father Kamui took the chance to escape as he dragged Rin inside the building from the roof entrance. Rin was still in awe from what was going on.

"It's not easy to babysit," Father Kamui complained, with his back behind the shut roof door.

"Who are you calling a baby?" Rin angrily pouted.

"Let's just head home." Father Kamui changed the topic, "All kinds of demons are after you. The sun will set soon, and the night is when demons are the most active."

/\/\/\/\/\/\

A few lights dimly lit a lone alley. Akaito was sitting down, his back behind the wall, as he rubbed his head in pain. His gang members had returned and were questioning him. "You sure you don't remember anything?" One asked, as the other tried to relay his memory by describing the episode that had happened between Rin and Akaito.

"No good, I can't remember a thing…" Akaito stated. His friends told him that they bought him lunch, paid for his medical treatment and got him some presents.

"Oh is that so? I'm so sorry I caused you and inconveni…Wait. Are you kidding me?" Akaito beat them up. He stood up and stared at his friends who were on their knees.

"But, we DID pay for your medical fees!" the dirty-blonde friend stated. "Why and when?" Akaito looked at them confused. "We told you, you got into a fight with Kagamine Rin!" the brunette reminded him.

"Kagamine?" Akaito muttered. "You were about to beat her up, but she took you out instead," the brunette added.

"Now that you mention it, I am aching all over…" Akaito tried to remember again, "Ahh, that's right that bitch, Kagamine. I don't know if she is a demon or a mad dog. But you Kagamine, you bitch… Kagamine, Kagamine, Kagamine, Kagamine!" Akaito's rage overfilled him as he punched the fence pole causing it to bend. Akaito inhumanly screeched, as his friends ran for their lives. His tail grew back, and his claws extended. Black Coal Tars had started to surround him. He was back in his demon form.

"Just as I though this body is the perfect fit. Now our young princess, where, oh where are you?" Akaito chuckled, as he headed out to find Rin.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

The sun had fully gone down now as the streets were pitch black. Two priests, Gumo and Luki, stood outside of the monastery's gate on guard. They signed in relief as the saw Father Kamui with behind him.

"How did it go?" Gumo questioned, as they entered through the gates of the monastery. "I vanquished all the Coal Tars." Father Kamui answered, as they ran to get inside the monastery building.

"I've triple-reinforced the spiritual barrier surrounding the monastery." Gumo assured Father Kamui. "Double it again. It surely won't hold up until morning." Father Kamui commanded him.

"We're being attacked by kinsmen of Astaroth." Father Kamui explained the situation as he gave out orders, "Douse the sewers with Triple-C density holy water. Not a single one of them should be allowed to enter!"

As the priests went to work, Rin followed Father Kamui still clueless of the situation. She heard screeches of demons trying to enter the monastery gates, but they were stopped at the front gate by the spells imprinted on the floor and walls.

"Come with me," ordered the purple-haired man as he led Rin down a secret storage hidden underneath the floor boards of the building beside a statue. Father Kamui led Rin down there, with a single candle lighting his path, as he stopped in front of a huge crimson safe box. As he unlocked the box, Rin peered inside to see a sheathed *katana. It had a pitch black handle, the tip of the handle and the guard was gold coloured; with some sort of string dangling at the end of the handle. The case that held the katana, was a dark purple and gold with a small dragon incrust. **(A/N: Made that up couldn't describe the symbol on the case XD)**

"The Koma sword, also known as Kurikara." Father Kamui explained, "It's a legendary demon-slaying sword from ancient times. I have transferred your demonic powers to this sword, and sealed it with its scabbard."

"My powers?" Rin kept eyeing the katana in shock.

"This sword is more important than your life," Father Kamui continued explaining. "Don't let it fall into the wrong hands. Always keep it by your side, even when you sleep. This sword must never be drawn. Once drawn your demonic powers will return to you, permanently. Then you can never be human, ever."

"Wait, if I'm a demon then what about Len? Are we both demons?" Rin questioned the purple-haired man, as he handed the sword to her.

"You and Len are fraternal twins; Len was too frail, proving that he was too weak to sustain the power." Father Kamui answered, "You alone, inherited these demonic powers."

"Did everyone know this all along? That I'm not human... That I'm the spawn of Satan!" Rin couldn't believe Father Kamui hid this information about her ever since.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

"So this is it? The place where our young princess dwells in her transient form, hidden from the world." Akaito thought aloud as he arrived (still in his demon form), across the road from the monastery's gates. As he started to cross the road he was hit by a truck.

"Hey don't go rushing into streets like that!" The truck driver yelled at him, as he went outside of his truck to check on him. Akaito merely punched the truck driver in the gut, and sent him flying as he hit the wall, causing it to crack.

"I'm on my way, young princess!" Akaito sang as he entered the truck, preparing to drive it into the monastery.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Why'd you keep quiet about something so important all this time?" Rin still questioned Father Kamui.

"I wanted to raise you as a human, to keep you alive and away from demonic origin, but I had to meet one condition." Father Kamui calmly answered, "I wanted to raise you as a human being, and tell you nothing about your origin. Nothing at all about the secret of you and your brother's birth…"

Their conversation ended as they heard a huge crash noise, and the monastery building started shaking. They went outside of the secret cellar room to check what was going on. There was a huge hole caused by the truck Akaito rammed into the monastery building. Demons of all sorts had begun to enter the building.

"I have come for, my young princess." Akaito sang, "Let us return to Gehenna together!"

With that, Akaito reached his hand out to Rin, it extended and caught Rin by the leg. Akaito lost his grip when Meito had thrown a bucket of holy water at him; he hollered and backed up in pain. With him distracted, Father Kamui dragged Rin back into the entrance of the secret cellar room.

"Come morning, demonic activity will taper off. You must hide and leave quickly by then." Father Kamui ordered Rin, "Here's my cell phone. There's only one number saved in it. I'm sure he'll take you in and protect you. He's a good friend of mine. Call him as soon as you leave the monastery."

With that said, he pushed Rin into the cellar, shut it close and locked it. "We're not done talking yet!" Rin shouted as she banged on the entrance of the cellar.

"The road is not marked for those lacking faith. A billowing fog blocks the gates of heaven." Father Kamui had begun to chant the exorcism spells on the lock of the cellar. "Protect Rin!" he commanded the other priests.

Meito had begun to chant spells as he punched one of the dog ghouls. While Gumo drew a **spell circle, drew some blood from his wrist, and dropped some into the circle. He summoned a scarecrow-like demon to fight off the mushroom and fungi demons.

"Damned exorcists!" Akaito cursed as he gave out a demonic howl. While Father Kamui went to a cabinet and pulled out a shot gun.

"Let me out, old man! Let me out of here!" Rin continuously banged on the cellar door. Then stopped as she heard the sounds of fighting. _Me a demon? _Rin thought back to her childhood. All the fun times she had with Len and Father Kamui. Then she remembered all the violent times, and when people called her a demon. _Really, I'm not!_

/\/\/\/\/\/\

The sounds of rings came from the phone as Len tried to call the monastery. With no luck he hung up. _Onee-san_, Len wished for Rin's safety.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

Father Kamui shot demon after demon. "What are you trying to aim for?" Akaito mocked him as the purple-haired man's shot missed him. Akaito destroyed Luki's summoned demon. With that Meito charged at him with his fists, but Akaito was fast and dodged him swiftly. Akaito made a whistling noise as hundreds of small demon attacked Meito and knocked him off of his feet. Luki helped him by trying to remove the demons and reciting a spell to get rid of them from Meito's body; eventually they vanished.

"I've had it with you!" Akaito growled. With that he grew into a gigantic demon form with blaring red eyes and green skin. His horns extended and grew pointier. "I'm going to rip out the guts of every last one of you!" He was cut short as a pitchfork was launched at his left shoulder.

"I said we're not done talking yet, you old fart!" Rin had somehow managed to escape the cellar.

As Akaito was down, Father Kamui placed his foot on Akaito's chest and his gun on Akaito's fore head. "Lord, hang a millstone around his neck." Father Kamui had started to chant the exorcism spells, "So, that he may never again rise from the depths inhabited by the Leviathan! Unable to see, unable to hear, imprison him!"

Smoke started to come out of Akaito's mouth, as he shrunk back to his normal size and became human once again. He lay there unconscious. "Gumo, bring the car around." Father Kamui ordered, "Luki and Meito, brand this youngster with the mark of Tetramorph, and make sure to purify him."

"Hold on! Shouldn't you all be getting those wounds looked at?"asked Rin, in shock of the action that had just occurred.

"Right now, our first priority is to get you into hiding. Don't ever forget that it's you the demons are after!" Father Kamui clarified to Rin.

"Is that right?" Rin said, "What you're saying is that everything will be fine, as long as I'm history! Fine I'll be happy and leave, you'd feel better if I do." Rin started to walk towards the back exit, but Father Kamui grabbed her shoulder to stop her.

"Let go of me! You just kicked me out yourself!" Rin turned around and shouted at Father Kamui, "I know I'm the screwed-up daughter anyway… No, actually we're not even related. We're just strangers!"

"Rin!" Father Kamui tried to speak but Rin didn't allow him.

"Admit it, why don't you? You're just sick of pretending to be my family! Or is it against your religion to say something like that? Or is it because you just want to play the perfect dad one last time?" Rin yelled at him as she continued her ranting, "Give me a break! You're not my father- You're nobody to me! Don't ever let me see you trying to act like my father again!"

_SLAP!_

Her rage had cost her to get slapped across the face by Father Kamui. "It will be morning soon. Hurry, go get your things."Father Kamui emotionlessly ordered. Rin was shocked that Father Kamui had slapped her, and headed off to get her things. Father Kamui looked at his palms, which were red from the slap. Then suddenly he collapsed on the floor clutching his chest.

"Oh, no!" Father Kamui choked out, causing Rin to turn around. Gumo ran up to him but stopped mid-way when Father Kamui shouted, "Stay away! Don't come near me!"

All the lights shattered, causing the monastery building to go pitch black. "What's going on?" Rin said in shock, but turned to see Father Kamui laughing demonically.

"**At long last…I've claimed this body as my own!"**Father Kamui proclaimed in an inhumanly voice. Rin ran up to him to check on him, Father Kamui looked up at him, **"We meet at last, my daughter! Oh, but I jest!" **Father Kamui's nail became black, long and sharp. His ears grew out and became really pointy. He tongue also grew out into those demon-like tongues, and his teeth became big and sharp. He suddenly caught on blue fire, but the flames didn't seem to burn him. Father Kamui kept laughing inhumanly.

"What's wrong with you old man?" Rin demanded. "He's been possessed, by Satan." Gumo explained the situation.

"**Exactly, I am Satan. I am the ruler of Gehenna, and your true father!" **Father Kamui, or rather Satan looked at her with twisted purple eyes, with thin red pupils. **"You can just call me Papa, if you want. HAHAHAHA!" **The other priests tried to go to Father Kamui, but they were caught in blue flames when they tried to assist. **"Don't you dare spoil our touching reunion…?" **Blood started to come out of Father Kamui's eyes, nose and mouth.

"**Time is running out for me!" **With that Satan ripped off Father Kamui's hand and spilled the blood on the floor as it trailed and formed a huge rectangular pool, **"You see, my power is too overwhelming for Assiah. And so whatever I possess is doomed not to last very long. Just like this man's body, and just like your mother…" **Rin stared in shock at Father Kamui, but she suddenly got distracted when bubble like creatures started to form from the rectangular pool of blood. "What the hell is that?" Rin shouted, she was really scared.

"**Gehenna Gate." **Satan answered. Eyeball like demons peered from the gate, as more and more bubble like demons became to form. **"Now, then, let's be off-to Gehenna."**

"Stay away from me! Stay away!" As Satan approached her, Rin's blue flames had started blazing. Satan laughed at the sight of it. **"What's up with that? Did you just piss your pants or something? Pathetic…Just get your demonic powers back, already!"**

Satan grabbed Rin and dragged her towards Gehenna Gate. "I'm not a demon! I'm a human…" Rin suddenly caught a glance of herself in the mirror; she saw her flaming body, narrow eyes and sharp teeth. _Is that me? Then I really am…!_

"**My blood runs in your veins, yet your body exits here in Assiah! You are an extraordinary being!" **Satan pushed Rin into the gate where the glob-like demons started to stick onto him, she screamed as they tried to drag her down. **"Splendid birth cries! Today is the day of your rebirth as a demon, my daughter!" **

"Somebody help me!" Rin wailed out, but the other priests were unconscious.

"**Happy birthday, my beloved daughter! HAHAHA!" **

"No…it's not true…" Father Kamui's actual voice came out of his body, as Satan still possessed him. Father Kamui grabbed his cross necklace, and with its sharp endpoint stabbed it in his chest. "That girl…is my daughter. And I'm…taking her back…"

"**Curses…damn you…exorcist!" **With that dropped to the ground. Rin stood there, her emotions could not comprehend what she was feeling. **"You mean to sacrifice yourself! You astound me wretched priest! However… it's too late Gehenna Gate has already taken hold of you and Rin…and it will never let go!"**

"Old man, hang in there!" Rin tried to pull up Father Kamui, but she still sank along with him.

_Flashback_

"_Hey oto-san, why do you think I'm different from everyone else? Do you think that maybe I'm a demon after all?" A young wounded Rin asked, as Father Kamui carried her on his back._

"_No, that's not true…" Father Kamui stated, "You're a human child, Rin…"_

"_Okay..."_

_End of Flashback_

Rin grasped hold onto the Koma sword and tried to pull her and Father Kamui up. _Hold on if I…_ Rin thought.

"No, Rin! Did you forget what Father Kamui told you!" Gumo yelled, but it was too late.

Rin pulled out the sword from its cover. At that moment the sword started to glow. Rin held up the sword as her body was on fire with blue flames, but it didn't seem to hurt her. Her bow which she wore ever since Len gave it to her was a lit in blue flames and acted like horns; she gained long pointy like elf ears. Her irises blazed a bright electric-blue, while her pupils were red. A black fur-tufted tail grows out, with its end emitting blue flames. Her teeth are long and sharp. With a demonic cry, she slashed through Gehenna Gate. With that Gehenna Gate perished.

The sun had begun to rise; all was quiet now in the monastery. Rin put the sword back into its case. She went back to normal in her human form and the flames lit out, but she still displayed some demonic features. Her teeth were still sharp, but not as sharp. Her ears were still pointy, but not as big and elf-like anymore. Her tail seemed to stay but without the blue flames blazing from it.

She tried to grasp her breath, as she looked down at Father Kamui's body. Tears welled up in her eyes. "Oto-san…" she silently cried holding tightly onto the sword.

"Onee-san…" Len entered the damaged monastery as he saw Rin crying beside Father Kamui's body. He ran up to check on Father Kamui.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

Rain poured through the gloomy sky. Father Kamui's grave ceremony was over, and nearly everyone had left. All except Rin. She stood alone in front of Father Kamui's grave, her head sulking. She had the Koma sword on her back like a backpack and wore a black dress. Voices of Father Kamui ran through her head, and then she remembered when Father Kamui told her to call his friend once she left the monastery.

She decided to call Father Kamui's friend, once she dialed the number she heard a ringing from nearby.

"Pleased to meet you!" A man answered as he stood in front of her. He had blue hair and eyes. He wore white clothes and a huge hat, and has pointed ears and sharp, pointed teeth. His clothes consisted of a white top hat with blue and purple around the base, navy blue gloves, a tie that is pink with blue dots, a white suit-shirt and a blue undershirt, jester-style pants, and pointed shoes. He wore a white high-collared cape that was blue on the inside. He held a pink and blue polka-dotted clown like umbrella with a handle that was a three scooped ice cream cone.

"My name is Shion Kaito, Preceptor of the Japan Branch of the Knights of the Crypton Cross." Kaito bowed with a grin on his face, "I was a friend of Father Kamui. Please allow me to extend my deepest condolences."

"Are you guys all exorcists?" Rin demanded in a suspicious voice, as she looked at the people in black suits surrounding her and the blue-haired man.

"Yes, we know all about you." Kaito confirmed, as he opened the umbrella, "It seems that Father Kamui intended to raise you as a human, but against his wished you awoke your true nature.

"Having the Daughter of Satan at large in Assiah puts mankind in the worst jeopardy." Kaito continued to explain the situation to Rin, "As such, we are compelled to eliminate you, in the name of the Yamaha."

"Hey, I thought you were going to offer me protection!" Rin shouted at Kaito.

"I never let my personal feelings interrupt with business," Kaito said with a sly smirk across his face, "Two options Remain for you: Be killed by us or kill us and flee…Oh wait there is also the option of taking your own life, so that three actually!" Kaito held out three fingers that symbolized the options given. "Now then which do you prefer?"

"Let me join you guys!" Rin stated in anger, "I don't care what you say or think! But I'm no daughter of Satan. I have only one father – and that is Kamui Gakupo!"

"I see…" Kaito said with a puzzled look on his face, "…So you're saying you'd like to carry out Father Kamui's dying wish…but please listen to me for a moment, what do you plan to do as an exorcist?"

"Beat the shit out of Satan!" Rin proclaimed, with that Kaito's eyes went wide and he started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Rin asked.

"Funny? The daughter of Satan, an exorcist!" Kaito laughed, "How brilliant! I haven't laughed so hard in ages!"

"I'm serious!" Rin said in anger.

"How droll!" Kaito remarked, "Very well, then!"

"Sir Shion..!" One of the men in the black suits questioned his decision.

"You're okay with it?" Rin was in shock that Kaito agreed with her.

"This is an extra-legal measure." Kaito explained, "However, Mistress Rin. You have chosen to follow the thorny path. You may very well regret not having to die today-the fate that awaits you will be painful and agonizing."

"I don't give a damn. I'm not a human or a demon anymore…" Rin accepted her fate, "Don't you see, my only choice is to move one! And become an exorcist!"

**A/N: Well what a hectic chapter. My other update may be slow like I explained on the top. Yuppers I gave Vocaloid company names to the groups in here, the Vatican will be known as the Yamaha. Heh, Rin is now permanently a demon, with some demon like features in her human form. Not that much Len, but I promise some sibling sexual tensions in the next chapter. LOL when I edited this I realized I misspelled thorny path as horny path XD!  
For people who are reading this and don't know the character design go on Google it!  
*Katana=Japanese sword (you see various types in various animes!)  
**Spell circle= imagine these however you want to with a star or some shit, the design is way too complicated to explain.**

**I think I'm sticking with the character roles I put every Vocaloid in…**

**Thanks for the reviews…there is still a glitch showing I got only one review! So please Read and Review! Sorry for and bad explanations!**


	3. Twins

**A/N: I must get in as many chapters as possible…before summer is over…I fixed the review thing! Anybody watch that video of Len trying to annoy you, he kept talking about Rin and how someday he will marry her… *le fangirl squel!**

**So this chapter will have more Len. YAY! And you get to meet more characters. YAY! Starting now…updates will slow down…**

_Italics_**= Rin or Len's flashback or thoughts/ the past/ sound effects/ character thoughts.**

**Disclaimer: I don no own Ao No Exorcist or Vocaloid.**

_The monastery…this is where Len and I were raised until we were 15. _

_Flashback_

"_Come on you two! It's time for dinner!" Father Kamui told the young Kagamine twins._

"_Yes, oto-san!" the two blonde twins replied in sync. _

"_We're having curry tonight!"_

"_YAY!"_

_Flashback END_

_ Len hasn't asked me a thing…about how the old man died…or about me. What's he thinking anyway?_

"I guess you two are off, then" Gumo's voice cut through Rin's thoughts as she headed towards the monastery's gate, "We're going to miss you!" Rin was wearing a simple blue shirt with a brown jacket, and a black skirt. Her sword was placed in a special red carrying pack which she wore around her back.

"Well, come back anytime!" Luki's said as he cleaned the rebuilt monastery's outside windows with Meito, "This is your home after all."

"Sure." Rin assured with a smile, "Listen have you seen Len? He hasn't gone back to the dorm yet, right?"

"No," Gumo stated, "We haven't seen him around this morning…"

/\/\/\/\/\/\

Len wore his school uniform, a black suit with yellow outlines, and a white under shirt with a red tie, and black dress pants. He looked down at Father Kamui's grave emotionlessly as he placed white flowers on it.

_Flashback _

_A small Len was crouched in a corner alone and sobbing. _

"_I'm scared," Len wailed._

"_Len…" Father Kamui placed a hand over his head causing Len to look up, "Len… why don't you join me…"_

_Flashback END_

/\/\/\/\/\/\

"What's taking that guy in the clown get-up so long?" Rin complained as she stood outside the monastery gate waiting for Kaito, "And I can't find Len anywhere, either!"

Soon enough, a cotton candy blue limo pulled up near the monastery. "Well, well the sun has come out!" Kaito stepped out his car holding onto his top hat with the tip of his fingers as he gave Rin a smile and a wink, "A glorious day befitting a new departure, wouldn't you say?"

"What's up with that car?" Rin looked at weird limo, "And where are you taking me, anyhow?"

"To Crypton Cross Academy, of course." Kaito answered enthusiastically, "You see, in my official capacity I serve as the director of Crypton Cross Academy." Kaito continued still smiling, "As such, starting today you will become a student of our school."

"Sorry to keep you waiting," Len entered the scene smiling in his school suit with a big hand bag, "I'm really glad. Now we don't have to be apart, Rin."

"Len." Rin stared at him, as if she hadn't seen him in years.

"Thanks for taking us in Mr. Faust." Len told Kaito.

"Wait, Mr. Faust? I thought your name was Kaito." Rin was very confused right now.

"Johann Faust the Fifth." Kaito whispered into Rin's ear, "My official name to speak. Just kidding its one of my aliases!" This guy was officially pissing Rin off.

"Now then let's be off! To Crypton Cross Academy!" Kaito proclaimed pointing his finger in the air, ready to take off.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

Buildings stopped passing by the limo's window as, it entered through a tunnel. Kaito was sitting in one of the seats, whistling. While Rin and Len, were sitting on one of the side seats beside each other. Len was quietly reading a book. _What's going on? _Rin thought, _I told him I wanted to become an exorcist. For Pete's sake…_

"What's the matter?" Len broke Rin's thoughts.

"Oh, nothing… Hey, where were you all morning, anyway?" Rin asked, trying to solve the mystery where Len was.

"Visiting Father Kamui's grave. Did you go yourself, Rin?" Len answered politely, Rin shook her head.

"Oh, you're hopeless." Len smiled and returned to his book.

"Now then, we shall soon be arriving at the center of Crypton Cross Academy Town." Kaito proclaimed as a flash of light entered through the limo's window. Rin peered outside to see a mountain like piece of land, with many bridges attached to it with great big buildings. At the bottom of the mountain there were more houses and beautiful bodies of water.

"Welcome to Crypton Cross Academy!" Kaito introduced the twins to the area, "Every learning facility under the sun can be found right here in Academy town. Please study to your hearts' content."

They arrived at the main academy building. "Rin please change into your academy uniform." Kaito told Rin.

"Oh come on, NOW you're telling me?" Rin exclaimed.

Rin put on her uniform with the two boys eyes shut as she changed, in the limo. She finally finished as she put on a red tie and the similar black suit with yellow outlines as Len's. Apparently she couldn't get the girl's uniform due to the price, so she just shared her brother's uniforms. She wore her bow on her head, so people won't mistake her for Len.

"You know how to tie a tie well." Kaito huskily remarked, as Rin finished tying her tie. _This guy is annoying! _Rin thought _Meanwhile, Len still won't ask me anything_.

"Hey, Len pretty mind-blowing, huh?" Rin tried to pick up a conversation with her twin, "A screw-up like me getting into Crypton Cross Academy, just like you."

"Oh, sorry." Len looked up at Rin from his book, "I'm kind of nervous right now…"

/\/\/\/\/\/\

Before they could settle into their dorms, Rin and Len had to attend a ceremony in the auditorium for the newcomers in the academy.

"First-year representative, Kagamine Len!" Kaito announced on the stage, as Len came up to give his speech. _What? Len? _Rin looked at him mouth agape. "Wow! He got full marks on the exam!" A girl in front of Rin whispered to her friend in amazement. "Not only that, he's also hot." Her friend swooned as they looked up at Len. Rin couldn't help but get a little pissed that these girls were swooning over her brother.

"Not only is it a thrill, but also a sobering experience," Len stood on stage with a piece of paper giving his speech, "to be able to enroll at the school I've long admired. I hereby pledge we shall work diligently from this day on, so as to meet the high standards of Crypton Cross Academy. First year representative, Kagamine Len."

/\/\/\/\/\/\

The students were lead out of the auditorium to take a tour of the academy. They all gathered in the front courtyard.

"Which class are you in, Len?" Rin overheard one girl say. She peered to see Len surrounded by many girls.

_Flashback_

"_You want to become a doctor when you grow up?" Rin snuck behind Len as he tied a wish on a small tree in their home._

"_Oh, um…well…see…" Len turned around and started blushing._

"_That's awesome! If anyone can do it, you can, Len!" Rin cheered._

"_Y-You really….t-think so?" Len stuttered._

"_Sure you can!" Rin exclaimed as she put her hands on his shoulders. Len smiled at her._

_Flashback END_

_That's right; he wanted to become a doctor. _Rin smiled as she looked at Len, then she remembered what happened at the monastery just recently. _Len has no clue about anything. I cannot drag him into this problem. I have to deal with it myself. _

As Rin toured the campus, she could not believe how big and rich this school was.

"Now that will be all, you will head to your dorm rooms now." Rin heard the loud speaker say as she headed for the stairs.

_I was going to apply for a job, the hell with high school. I'm only in this to become an exorcist. _After aimlessly wandering the campus trying to find her dorm, Rin got pissed.

"Nobody told me anything about my dorm!" Rin shouted to herself. She heard a little dog whimper as she looked down to see a small white shaggy dog, with a huge polka-dotted blue ribbon. The dog grabbed her by the pant leg signaling her to follow him.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

The dog dragged her out of the school grounds and onto an empty road where it jumped onto a small light post. Then a poof a pink smoke came from the dog, as Rin backed up she saw Kaito sitting on the lamp post.

"Excuse me; you are violating the school board's rule to be prowling the grounds for no reason." Kaito smirked.

"Hey, you mean exorcists can shape-shift, too?" Rin was shocked that the dog was Kaito all along.

"No they cannot, I'm an exception." Kaito corrected as he took out a golden skeleton key and tossed it at Rin. Rin caught it with ease in mid-air. "That key can access the cram school anytime, through any door." Kaito explained, "A cram school is a training place for exorcists. You will attend high school at this academy, but after classes, you will train at a cram school to become a page. In other words, you will be studying exorcism as an exorcist-in-training. Your high school classes won't begin until next Monday, but cram school starts today." Kaito continued as he walked towards Rin and neared her face, "You're fully prepared, I hope?"

"Sure I am!" declared Rin.

"I do have one warning for you," Kaito told "you must keep hidden that you are the daughter of Satan. You might be able to explain the teeth, ears and tail" Kaito pointed out the permanent demon features Rin had, "but blue flames are a definite no-no. Kindly control yourself."

"Sure, I'll do my best." Rin growled.

"Fine, follow me." Kaito jumped onto the steep marble railing of the road and, smoothly fell down. Rin followed him to see that there was an old rusted door attached to road at the bottom.

"I'd like you to try to open one of these doors with that key." Kaito ordered. Rin jumped down, and hurt herself in the process.

Rin placed the key into the lock and turned it. A small clang indicated that I was unlocked. Rin opened the door to find herself in a hallway. It had pink and purple tiles, Red walls with mosaic decorations, and wall posts that were green and golden. **(A/N: I'm trying my best to explain the hallway but it's really hard, to those who watched Ao No Exorcist you know what I'm talking about.)**

"The first-years will be using Room 1106. So let's go." Kaito signaled Rin to follow him.

"Here we are, just so you know I will be observing the class today." Kaito said as they approached a huge black and red door with mosaic decorations.

"Ein, zwei, drei!" with the snap of his fingers Kaito turned back into a dog, "Come let's go."

"W-wait a dog?" Rin pointed in disbelief that Kaito was going to observe them in that form.

"You're going to become an exorcist, aren't you?" Kaito asked. Rin looked at the door, gripping onto the handle and slowly opened it.

_What a dump…_Rin looked around the dull class room with. Boxes were piled in the back; the tables were long with the chairs literally attached to the ground and they were in rows of three; there was a teacher's table in front of the class with a black board behind it; The walls and floors were similar to outside but with no decorations; the only windows were way up high on the wall. The girls wore a different coloured uniform than the boys. Theirs were yellow with a pink collar, a white undershirt with a big red bow, and a black skirt. Everyone looked up at Rin. There was boy wearing a black hoodie at the back of the room busy playing on his game station; a white-haired boy, a pink-haired girl and a teal-haired boy were sitting close together; a small blonde-haired boy with white bandages on one side of his face was playing with a bird puppet sitting alone on the first table at the last row; and two girls one blonde with a side pony tail, and another with dark pink hair with drills on the side sat on the seats together near the door.

"Hello, I'm Kagamine Rin, please to meet you," Rin greeted. She took her seat in the centre front table. She placed her sword carrying bag on the table, as dog Kaito bounced onto the table. "What's up with everybody?" Rin mumbled to herself.

"They seem to be exorcists-in-training here to learn, just like yourself." Kaito pointed out the obvious. "Some of them have to receive their Temptaint, whereas others have already been afflicted."

"Temptaint?" Rin asked. "Wounds and diseases inflicted by demons." Kaito explained, "Since being infected by a Temptaint, it enables them to see demons, you could say it's a rite of passage all exorcists must undergo." Kaito continued, "In your case it, you don't need it, after all you are a demon."

"It seems like the teacher has arrived," Rin heard someone say as she looked up to see who it was, she let out a loud gasp.

"Nice to meet you." Len walked towards the teacher's desk as his place his suitcase on the desk, "I'm Kagamine Len, your instructor."

"L-Len?" Rin spurted out as she stood up.

"I will be teaching you about Anti-demon Pharmaceutics." Len continued; ignoring Rin. Everyone greeted him.

"What the hell, Len?" Rin exclaimed still standing up in shock.

"Is there a problem?" Len calmly asked.

"What do you mean, is there a problem?" Rin ranted, "The question is, what's your problem?"

"Although I'm actually the same age as some of you, I've been studying exorcism since I was seven," Len smiled warmly, Rin just stood there looking at him, "and finished all of my courses two years ago. So just to be practical, I'd appreciate it if you called me Kagamine-sensei in this class."

"Since you were seven…you're kidding, right?" Rin muttered.

"He is the youngest in history to have received the rank of an exorcist," Kaito explained to Rin as she sat down, "and a genius in the field of Anti-demon Pharmaceutics."

"Is there anyone who hasn't received a Temptaint?" Len asked. The long pink-haired girl, the black hooded boy and the drill haired girl raised their hands. "In that case, we'll start with the Temptaint Ritual." Len continued.

"Temptaint Ritual?" Rin asked Kaito. "Demons will be summoned, and those who have not yet been afflicted will receive their Temptaint." Kaito explained.

"The fact is, this class is not normally used, and is now a den of goblins-a certain kind of demon." Len said.

"Huh? Is this place safe?" The drill-haired girl asked in worry.

"Yes, goblins are a low-level of demons, only capable of mischief, so their perfect for ritual use." Len assured. _What's going on, Len? _Rin was getting all too suspicious of this.

"Hey, Len?" Rin called out as she stood up.

"Class is in session…" Len said strictly "…please sit down."

_Don't tell me that he knew all about it… about oto-san… and about me…_ Rin wondered as Len continued with his lesson on goblins.

"Len! Listen to me!" Rin shouted. Len merely ignored her and showed a tube of red liquid, "Upon catching the scent on the rotten animal blood, such as this…" Len continued lecturing, "…they grow excited and, in turn, become ferocious."

"Hold up, I said! Len!" Rin went up to him and grabbed him by the arm, "Come on talk to me, Len!"

"About what?" Len coldly stared at her.

"Don't play dumb with me!" Rin was getting really pissed at Len. Everyone stared at Rin.

"Everyone, as I see I need to discuss something with Kagamine Rin," Len declared to the class, "I ask you to wait outside."

"Geez, this guy is a pain!" the long pink-haired girl scoffed, as everyone stood up and left the class.

"Well, what is it that you wanted to ask me?" Len emotionlessly stated. It was only him, Rin, and dog-Kaito left in the class room.

"Drop the clueless act!" Tell me what's going on!" Rin demanded, and turned her head towards Kaito, "No one ever told me about any of this!"

"It looks like you better explain, then." Kaito told Len.

"Just as I said, I became an exorcist two years ago." Len explained, "I started my training at seven. After oto-san suggested it…"

"The old man?" Rin couldn't believe nobody told her about this, "So you knew about the old man's work, even back then?"

"Yes, you were the only one who didn't know onee-san." Len answered, "In any case, it was you Rin, a demon that I received my Temptaint from since birth. For as long as I can remember, I was able to see demons…"

"No way…"Rin stared him in disbelief and grabbed onto Len's shoulders, "Why, Len? Why didn't you say anything to me until today? I'm asking you why you didn't tell me."

"Let go of me." Len tried to push Rin away but it caused him to drop the glass tube of blood, which shattered on the ground.

The pipes in the room exploded as smoke started to come out of it. Green and red monkey-like goblins started to appear. Some came after Rin, but Len shot them down. "Len!" Rin was amazed by his shooting skills.

"Those are hobgoblins. Not only are they numerous, but now we've made them vicious." Len lectured Rin, "I'll get rid of them, so go wait outside, Rin."

"I'm not done yet!" yelled Rin. More hobgoblins started to attack as Len shot them all with ease. He pulled out another gun as he shot one goblin after another.

"Listen, Len…just what did you think of me all this time?" Rin demanded, she was worried that the bond they had for so long will break.

"What did I think of you? That should be obvious." Len said coldly while shooting the goblins, "Knowing that you were a demon, I thought of you as a threat. Needless to say, I still do." Rin was heartbroken by his words. Len reloaded his guns and continued, "You're an idiot, onee-san. Why did you ever insist on becoming an exorcist? For revenge? Or was that your way of trying to atone for oto-san's death?"

"If you really feel that way…"Rin couldn't believe the feelings Len was hiding down inside.

"You should just hand yourself to the Knights of Crypton Cross...or better yet, die." On the outside it may look like Len wished for that, but on the inside he never wished for any of the things that came out of his mouth.

"Wait…you don't really think it's my fault that the old man died?" Rin muttered.

"Are you telling me it wasn't? Oto-san protected you with all your life. I saw that first-hand. Since oto-san was the only person in the world who could resist being possessed by Satan? Satan was constantly targeting him!" This was the first time Len had lashed out at Rin, "And for 15 years he deflected him with sheer willpower! Oto-san was the most powerful exorcist of all!" He shot another demon without even letting his eyes off of Rin, as he continued "…unless he'd sustain some kind of emotional damage…" _Bang! Bang! Bang! _"…there is no way he would let Satan in like that…it was probably something you said." Suddenly Rin remembered when she yelled at Father Kamui causing him to slap her.

"If oto-san had any weaknesses…I say it was you…onee-san." Len pointed his gun at Rin, "It was you who killed oto-san!" The silently looked at each other with anger. The Kagamine twins never got this mad at each other.

"You're right, I'm an idiot. Say whatever you can, I don't care, but…" Rin's started to burst in blue flames, "I'm your sister-don't you dare point those guns at me! WE'RE SIBLINGS REMEMBER!" Rin's anger had caused the lights to break and summon another goblin. Len did not stop aiming his gun at his sister.

"I did not kill the old man!" Rin defended herself, as she went to her to take her sword out from its carrying bag. "If shooting me will give you satisfaction…" She unsheathed her katana; she had gone back to her demon form, her tail with flames clearly showing, her longer pointy ears and teeth, and her blazing blue eyes with red pupils. "Then let's see you do it!" She pointed her sword at Len and charged at him, "Shoot me!" Len gasped when Rin fled past him and killed the big hobgoblin behind him.

Rin placed her katana back in it's sheathe. "Don't ever insult me," Rin warned, "I won't fight my dearest brother." Len stood there in shock, he felt guilty when he remembered all those cruel things he said to her. He knew Rin is nothing like that, yet those words escaped his mouth.

"So what was oto-san's final moments like?" Len asked.

"He was awesome," Rin simply answered, "He died trying to protect me 'till the end. See the reason I decided to become an exorcist, it had nothing to do with revenge, or anything complicated like that. It's just that I wanted to become stronger. I can't take everyone dying because of me! Especially you Len..."

Len remembered what Father Kamui told him when he was little…

"_Wouldn't you rather become strong and protect Rin and others you care about, rather than sitting in the darkness forever?"_

Yes, Len would do anything to make sure his sister would be safe and smiling, even if it meant becoming an evil.

"We're the same." Len smiled, "I became an exorcist because of what oto-san said to me-because I wanted to become stronger. We have the same motivation, onee-san…From now on, as long as you're training to become an exorcist, you'll always be haunted by what I said to you a moment ago" Len pulled her into a hug, "You'll always be on the hit list of other exorcist, you better keep that in mind. And I will always protect you from anyone who tries to harm you."

"Yes, Kagamine-sensei!" Rin smiled.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Sorry to keep you waiting. We can resume the lesson now." Len let in his students. They all stared at the damaged classroom, mouth agape.

"What happened here?" the short white-haired boy asked. The twins just stared at them calmly, ignoring the wreckage of the classroom.

"What is it with those two?" The long pink-haired wondered out loud.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

"602…602...Ah!" Rin found her dorm room. Kaito had put her in an old abandoned dorm, since she could not afford the regular rich ones. She opened the door examining the dark room. Len casually came up behind her.

"Huh? What are you doing here?" Rin asked.

"Are you surprised?" Len smiled as he opened the lights. He entered the room with a superior look on his face, "I got them to bend some rules and let me room with you. It gets better, too- there's no one else in this dorm but us." He walked toward Rin and came closer and closer to her face. "So I can have my precious onee-san to myself." Len smirked, with that statement Rin's face was as red as a tomato. He came closer to her lips, until they nearly brushed hers.

"Len what are you doing…" Rin stammered, she couldn't believe this, this was wrong, it was incest. Though part of her wanted to kiss her twin brother.

"Hahaha! Just teasing you!" Len playfully said as he flicked her forehead, "Since you're dangerous I've got to keep you under surveillance."

"What, is this a prison?" Rin stood there at the door eyes wide open, still blushing from Len's actions.

"You want to become an exorcist don't you? Then you can put up with this!" Len challenged.

"Damn you…bring it on!" Rin accepted.

"Okay, let's get the homework I assigned out of the way."

"H-homework?"

"Didn't you hear me?" Len asked.

"I'll do it! If I do it you'll be happy, right?" Rin puffed, though in less than an hour Rin was already snoozing on the bed.

"Oh boy…now I've got to think of a lesson plan that Rin can follow." Len mumbled.

**A/N: Alright, I tried to squish in some twincest, because this is what I wanted to happen in Ao No Exorcist…and because of my rin x len addictions =w=.**

**Okay I won't post until I get a significant amount of reviews, it shows me you want to continue the story with all your hearts. Next chapter, Miku will be introduced. So read and Review please ^W^.**


	4. The Garden of Amahara

**A/N: I'm getting more chapters done than I thought…like I said before I will not update chapters until I get an appropriate amount of reviews.**

**To those who were wondering who the white-haired boy is, it's not Dell (I have special plans for him), it's actually Piko. As for Lily, she will come later in the story.**

_Italics = _**You know what they stand for…like I said in the previous chapters. Thoughts (mainly Rin and Len's), past events, flashbacks, and sound effects.**

**Bold= Demon talking and A/N.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid or Ao No Exorcist.**

_ Birds merrily chirped, as the sun shown down on a beautiful garden with all kinds of pretty flowers and other plants._

"_The Garden of Amahara?"_

"_Yes, do you know what I'm talking about, Miku?"_

"_No, because I don't like the outside world."_

"_They say it's God's garden, where all the plants in the world are gathered. If you go there, you can see every plant under the sun."_

"_Really? Then I want to go there!" piped the young child with teal hair, wearing a green kimono. She spends most of her time with her grandma in the garden. "Let's go see it together, Grandma!"_

"_I'd like to, but I'm old now, and my legs ache so…"Miku's grandmother said looking at her garden, "Besides, this garden is my treasure, so I could never leave it behind. You should search for it when you grow up, Miku."_

"_Okay!"_

/\/\/\/\/\/\

"This can't be happening…It's too tragic…it just can't be true!" Rin's tears were flowing from her eyes as she read a manga on her bed.

"Onee-san!" Len grabbed the manga away from her hands. Len was wearing a casual blue sweater with pants; his hair was in its usual trademark style.

"Hey! Give it back, dammit!" Rin said trying to reach for her book. Her hair lacked the white bow and hairclips, and she was still in her orange pajamas.

"Don't soak my manga with your weird fluid." Len said sternly, "What about your studies? Have you even looked at the materials I gave you yesterday?"

"I gave them a look, alright!" Rin got up from her bed as her black tufted tail popped out from underneath the blanket. She usually hides her demon tail underneath her clothes in public; the tail seems to be a permanent feature to Rin's body. Though when she is alone with Len, she doesn't hide her tail.

"What's with this "for kids" crap?" Rin demanded as she smacked the pile of books on her bead, "You better stop treating me like a moron or something!"

"I'm not treating you like a moron, though I do think you are one" Len simply stated.

"Why you…"

"I thought I may be easier for you to start with something like that, onee-san."

"Do you really think I'm the type who can sit at a desk all day and freaking study?" Rin complained.

"Not by a long shot…But you want to become an exorcist, right?" Len said.

"Yes!"

"Then you need to take advantage of these days off." Len went to his closet and took out his uniform jacket.

"Where are you going?" Rin asked.

"A request came in. I'm also going out shopping." Len answered, "I don't think I'll be that long."

"A request…you mean for an exorcism?"

"Yes."

"Then let me go with you!" Rin cheerfully ran up to her brother waging her tail.

"What?"

"I'll learn a lot more watching up close than I ever will from a book!"

"But onee-san, you're still just a Page. Trainees aren't allowed to go into the field."

"Oh, don't give me that! I'm already field-tested, remember?"

"You have a point…" Len said in defeat, "All right, as long as you're only observing."

"That's what I like to hear." Rin smiled as she went to get changed into her uniform.

"Just remember, you have to do as I say, no matter what." Len ordered Rin, "Don't act on your own."

"I hear you Len, loud and clear!" Rin finished changing and strapped her sword carrying bag on her back.

"This is the "Supply Shop Key" it's one of the keys qualified exorcists are given." Len showed his sister a weird rectangular skeleton key. As he placed it into the keyhole of their dorm room door. Rin watched in amazement as Len opened the door, and they were immediately on a bridge leading towards a roof top of a building with many gardens.

"Whoa this is high!" Rin shouted, as she looked down at the view. She followed Len across the bridge. They arrived at a small house on a hill surrounded by many bushes.

"I'm going to get my shopping out of the way, please wait outside."Len told his twin.

"I want to go too." Rin whined.

"Only exorcists and above can enter the store. I won't be long." With that Len went up the stairs to the house. "Don't wander off! And don't touch anything!" Len added.

"Just go will you!" Rin shouted. When Len was gone Rin started muttering to herself, "That Lenny is totally treating me like a kid. "Don't wander off!"; "Don't touch anything!" What is he, my okaa-san?" Rin acted out Len's warnings.

"Dammit, one day I'll make him say…"I'm counting on you, onee-san."" Rin stopped talking to herself when she noticed a path leading up to a metal gate, with fences surrounding it.

Without thinking, Rin went up the stairs. She peered through the gate and saw a beautiful garden. Then she saw a pig tailed teal-haired girl in a green kimono sitting on the ground, tending to a strange purple flower. Rin touched the gate, when suddenly she got electrocuted by it. The gate then fell down; this caused the teal-haired girl to look up.

"Hey, I didn't do anything. It totally broke on its own…" Rin stammered excuses.

"Y-you're a demon!" The girl screamed, "The demon-warding gate…"

"Demon-warding?" Rin was getting worried now, "Oh crap! You mean it reacted to me?"

"S-stay out you demon!" the girl shouted.

"Demon, demon yourself…" Rin growled, "Listen, I'm not a demon! Don't jump to conclusions!" She walked up to the teal-haired girl.

"Don't come near me!" The girl tried crawling away but fell.

"Hey." Rin tried stopping her but the girl stood up and started to crawl as fast as she could. "Don't come near me!" The girl shouted, but then she fell down again.

"Hey is something wrong with your legs?" Rin looked down at the girl's leg and noted that there were veins popping out of her smooth skin.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

"I need valeriana, hypercium, fern, and horehound – two of each…" Len ordered at the front counter of the shop. It had shelves of medicines and herbs and other exorcism products. "Also 1 litre of C-density holy water, and 300 grams of ironsand, and 6 dozen of the usual holy silver jackets."

"Always nice doing business with you." The counter lady said. She had teal haired tied in a bun. **(A/N: Okay OC because no Vocaloids fit as Miku's mom…so imagine her however you want.) **"Wow, that's a lot of stuff."

"I burned through most of my supplies the other day." Len said, "Anyways, how is your daughter, Miku, doing?"

"Well, her legs are getting worse by the day. But every single doctor I took her to insisted they can't find anything wrong." Miku's mom answered sadly. "That's why I asked you to come in."

"What does Miku say about this?" Len asked in a business-like tone.

"Unfortunately, we've had a falling-out. We haven't spoken in some time."

"Any demon-related incidents come to mind?"

"It started when okaa-san, Miku's grandma, passed away…"

/\/\/\/\/\/\

Rin had taken off her jacket and sword carrying bag, and was wearing her usual undershirt with a tie. She rolled up her sleeves as she bent down to help this girl. _Ugh! This stinks! And my eyes are stinging! _Rin complained in her head as the teal-haired girl, Miku, dug a hole and filled it with yellow fluid.

"It's fertilizer; I made it by diluting cow manure with water." Miku said cheerfully, "I needed to dig a really big hole, so thank goodness I had you!"

"You got to be kidding me! First you call me a demon, and then you start bossing me around…" Rin yelled at Miku.

"I'm sorry, you really gave me a shock…Can we make up?" Miku apologized and extended out her hand, "I didn't realize what a good person you were." Rin extended her hand out to shake Miku's.

"I'm Hatsune Miku, what's your name?" Miku asked.

"Kagamine Rin…" Rin then realized something, "Did you just stir that cow manure with your hand?!" She quickly pulled her hand back and tried rubbing off the cow manure on her hand, onto the grass.

"Say why do you have a dirt patch with only long grass growing?" Rin asked surprised that there were no flowers there.

"Oh, that is my personal leek patch. Do you like leeks Rin?" Miku piped.

"No, not really." Rin grunted, "I like oranges, do you have an orange tree?"

"Nope, sorry! Most of these plants were planted by my grandma and me." Miku said, "This garden used to be my grandmothers, you see. My grandma taught me so many things in this garden. I love this garden, and I love my grandma. But my grandma died in an accident last winter…I'll bet she went off to the Garden of Amahara ahead of me. I really hope she did…"

"Garden of Amahara?" Rin wondered.

"It's a place God created to gather all the plants in the world. I know it's just a fairy tale…" Miku explained, "But if there really is a Garden of Amahara…If I can really see all the plants there…Then I'd really like to go…"

"Onee-san, what are you doing here?" Len was with an older woman that looked sort of like Miku. He stood on top a pair of stone stairs, which seemed to lead the way to the store. "I can't let you out of my sight!"

"Hey, Lenny!" Rin waved to him as he walked towards Miku and her.

"Len-kun!" Miku exclaimed.

"Len-kun? Do you know each other?" Rin asked Len, surprised he never told her about Miku before.

"Yes, Miku's mother runs the supply shop. I frequently come here." Len said. "Hello, Miku."

"H-hello!" Miku greeted back, Rin noticed she her she was slightly blushing as she looked at Len.

"That's my twin sister, Rin. She's the eldest." Len pointed at Rin.

"Huh? I almost thought you were a guy, Rin-chan. Thanks to those hair accessories that I was able to tell the difference. Len-kun seems like the oldest thought…" Miku said surprised.

"I feel like I am the oldest most of the times. Rin's my older sister in name only." Len's remark caused Rin to make a face.

"In name only, my ass!" Rin yelled at Len.

"Miku, have Len take a look at you." Miku's mother ordered.

"Okaa-san! I haven't been infected by a demon!" Miku argued.

"It's just a precaution." Len crouched down to face Miku, "If I examine you and find nothing, then you're none the worse off. Will you let me look at you?"

Miku hesitantly nodded, as Len picked up Miku's legs to examine the infection. Her legs had many veins popping out, as if there were roots implanted into her skin.

"It's a root. A Temptaint, it's the work of a demon." Len explained as he put down Miku's leg.

"B-but that can't be…" Miku argued.

"Then you mean Miku's been…" Miku's mother said in worry.

"No she hasn't been, this demon wasn't powerful enough to possess a human. It must be a Dökkálfr [Dark Elf], Greenman, or Ent…" Len explained as he looked around the garden. "A low level demon that normally possesses grass and trees has reached from the earth, through Miku's legs to her soul. The demon is somewhere in this garden

"Miku… Normally, a demon finds its way into people's souls through conversation." Len continued, "You must have spoken to one. Can you remember ever doing that?"

"I-I never spoke with a demon…" Miku stuttered.

"Miku! You've got to leave this cursed garden!" Her mother yelled, "I know that your grandmother cherished it, but it's not worth sacrificing your health!"

"Don't call it a cursed garden!" Miku said trying to defend the garden, "It was Grandma's greatest treasure! I hate you, okaa-san!" With that Miku's eyes darkened and she fainted.

"Miku!" Len and Miku's mother shouted as they went over towards Miku.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

"_Miku, you should plant root crops when the moon waxes, and leafy plants when the moon wanes." Miku's grandmother looked down at her as Miku dug up a small hole with a gardening shovel._

"_Yes!" piped a young Miku._

"_Do you like t garden Miku?" her grandmother asked._

"_Yes! And I love you, too, grandma! I want to stay with you forever!"_

"With you… forever…" Miku mumbled in her sleep. She had been placed in her bed, after she had fainted.

"Although she may look normal, the demon is draining a lot of energy through her legs." Len explained as he, Rin and Miku's mother watched her sleeping. "She must be exorcised soon, or she could lose her life."

"Why is there a room in the store house?" Rin said as they exited Miku's room and went outside the garden. The sun was beginning to set.

"This is where her grandmother lived. Miku's shut herself in here since her grandmother's death, and refuses to leave this garden." Miku's mother explained, "That's when she started having trouble with her legs… Just like her grandmother, who also had trouble with her legs…?"

"Is that what caused the conflict between you and Miku?" Len asked as they followed Miku's mother to her house. "That even now, she has her grandmother in her mind only?"

"You could say that…." Miku's mother muttered, as they entered the house. Miku's mom had prepared green tea for Rin and Len. "…And I was a failure as a daughter. Miku was always frail, that going to school would make her ill. I was always busy with the shop; her grandma took care of her. I felt jealous she was closer to her grandma, though it's my own fault she turned away from me…Acting motherly is a late date…she must think…"

"You're playing right into the demon's hands by thinking like that." Len said, "They exploit the vulnerabilities of the one's you love."

/\/\/\/\/\/\

"_Miku! Can you give me a hand?" Miku's grandmother called her as Miku sat on the porch closing her wallet. "We need to cover the grape arbor against the frost…"_

"_Grandma, I'm going to go look for the Garden of Amahara!" Miku exclaimed as she ran towards her, "I've saved up some money, too! See? I might be able to travel all over the world with this money!"_

"_You're leaving the garden?" her grandmother smiled at her, "Go on, but I don't think you would be able to make it around the world. Why don't you just search nearby?"_

"_Okay, I'll cover the grape arbor as soon as I come home!"_

"_Don't worry about that! Come home soon alright!" her grandmother said as Miku dashed off. Soon, her grandmother had passed away._

"_Grandma…the pansies aren't budding...what should I do?" Miku looked sadly at the grape arbor. _

"_**You want to protect this garden don't you?" **__A voice said._

"_Who's there?" _

"_**I can help you protect this garden!"**_

"_Was it you that just spoke?" Miku crouched down and looked at a purple flower._

"_**Yes, I'm a fairy living in this garden. Will you give me a hand?"**_

"_Yes I'll help, I'll do anything! Just protect grandma's garden!"_

"_**Then let's make a promise to protect this garden forever…promise me…"**_

Miku woke up. And realized she had to water the garden still, even though it was midnight. She has to protect this garden no matter what. Miku crawled outside picking up a watering can and started to water the flowers.

"You're still outside at a time like this?" Rin walked up to Miku, "Listen, your mom's really worried about you."

"I don't care… Okaa-san is the one who's being awful." Miku said stubbornly. "I only want to protect this garden. For grandma's sake, I will protect it forever."

_CRASH! _Rin dropped one of the plant pots on the ground, causing it to shatter.

"What are you doing?" Miku watched in shock, as Rin broke more and more pots on purpose. "Stop it! Please, stop it!"

"Snap out of it already!" Rin said, "Just what is it that's gotten such a holdover you?"

"If I… came home sooner that day…" Miku muttered, tears started welling up in her eyes.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Grandma, I'm back! Sorry I'm late…" Miku said as she went into the garden. She saw her grandmother lying there underneath the grape arbor not moving. "Grandma? Grandma!"_

_FLASHBACK END_

"If only I hadn't left…if only I had helped her with the arbor…" Miku's tears started to flow down her face. "Then grandma wouldn't have died…you see this is why I have to protect this garden."

She's just like me…Held hostage in her past…Blaming herself… Rin thought.

"Well, then, you shouldn't make your mom worry!" Rin growled as she crouched down and grasped Miku's kimono by the neck area. "And, if you can't do that, then give it up! Besides…what you really want is to look for the Garden of Amahara, right? Or is it your grandmother's way of telling you to go?"

"No, that's not what she's saying. It's not what she's saying!" Miku wept, "I'm such an idiot, and I can't move my legs anymore!"

"Leave it to me! I'll just chop this damn root!" Rin said.

"Sorry to interrupt like this…" Len stepped into the scene.

"When did you get here Len?" Rin looked up to him.

"We're dealing with a lightweight. I can exorcise it now. Miku, you'll soon be able to move your legs." Len assured, "After it's up to your strength will."

"Len-kun…" Miku mumbled.

"**I won't allow this… Do you mean to break your promise?" **A voice said.

"It's reared its head…" Len muttered.

"**I WON'T ALLOW THIS!" **Suddenly roots sprouted from Miku's legs and the ground. Miku started sprouting like a flower with leaves and petals coming out of her. The demon plant flung Rin back. **"We're going to be together forever! You're going to live in this garden, until the day you die!"**

By now, a huge demonic flower appeared and it was tied up to Miku. "Why burst into bloom so late at night?" Rin growled.

"It's holding Miku like a shield." Len stated, "Onee-san, would you mind helping me out? I really need your help!"

"Say that one more time will you?" Rin looked at him with big eyes and a goofy grin.

"Just help me!"

"Hehehehe, what am I going to do with you, little brother?" Rin took off her sword bag took l out the Koma sword, "Well, if you're going to twist my arm, I don't see why I shouldn't give you a hand!" Rin pulled out the sword and lit up in blue flames, she roared as she reappeared in her demon form.

"**Are you a demon?"** The flower said in shock.

"Don't go lumping me with you, stinky barley juice!" Rin roared as she launched herself to attack the flower. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't attack it, the flower kept dodging her attacks and used Miku as a shield to stop Rin from attacking.

"**What's the matter, cocky young girl?"**

"You're playing dirty, dammit!" Rin said as she tried to attack but was stopped because the flower kept using Miku as a shield.

"There is no fair or dirty, when it comes to demons." The demonic flower smugly said. "I dare you to try and strike me with that sword!"

"Step back, onee-san!" Len shouted as he pointed his gun at the demon flower. "At this point, we'll have to shoot them both."

"You're bluffing, there is no way you would sacrifice the girl. You can't fool me!"

"Is that so?" Len gave a sly grin, as he cocked his gun. "You may be right… And then again, you may be wrong…"

"Len!" Rin shouted.

"Now then which one will it be…" Len slowly started to press the rigger on the gun.

"Damn you cursed exorcist!" By now Len had shot the bullet. It pierced right into Miku's heart.

"Kill it now, onee-san!" Len ordered. Rin launched herself at the flower demon in the air and slashed through it. Miku fell down from the demon's grasp, and landed straight into Len's arms.

"Len, you son of a…" Rin sheathed her sword and ran up to Len to punch him but stopped when Miku woke up.

"Ahh, you're awake! Try standing now, the roots in your legs are gone." Len said to Miku as he placed her on the ground to stand.

"Oh..." Miku gasped in shock, she was now standing.

"Miku…" Miku's mother came into the garden.

"Okaa-san…"

"Go get her!" Rin slapped Miku in the head.

"Onee-san!"

"Just tell her you're sorry!" Rin said, "If you don't tell her now, you're going to regret it."

Miku walked up to her mother, trying to get a hold of herself. "You know there was a time when I tried to find the Garden of Amahara." Miku's mother said, and then she hugged Miku. "Silly girl, you made me worry."

"Okaa-san…Okaa-san, I'm sorry!" Miku cried.

"Hey, I could get used to this kind of thing." Rin said to Len as they watched Miku and her mother having their emotional moment. "But what did you shoot Miku with?"

"Vitamin capsules…" Len pulled out the bullets from his gun, "Sure getting hit from one doesn't hurt you."

"Jeez, so that was your big payoff, huh?" Rin grumbled, as they went on back looking at Miku and her mom. _We saved her…but somehow it feels like I was the one who got saved…_

/\/\/\/\/\/\

Rin stared in shock mouth agape at Miku, who stood in front of the classroom. She was wearing a kimono as usual, and grasping onto her school bag.

"This is your new classmate, Hatsune Miku." Len introduced her to the class.

"I-it's nice to meet you all." Miku bowed down and greeted. She took her seat beside Rin.

"Wh-what's going on?" Rin asked Miku.

"Well, since I don't know about the world, and I'm so weak. I'd thought I train in this cram school." Miku said as her body started shaking, "So I asked Len-kun… I mean Kagamine-sensei, to get me in."

"You're shaking, are you okay? How did you make it here?" Rin signed.

"I don't know myself. Thanks to you Rin." Miku thanked Rin. "Also I wanted to see Len-kun as a teacher." Miku stared at Len with hearts in her eyes.

_Shit! There is no way I'm letting her touch my Lenny! _Rin thought to herself.

**Sorry it took so long to update. I had things I had to do. Himuraya updated, Hetalia season 5 is coming out, hetalia volume 5 is came out, so I was on tumblr spazzing about it. Thanks for the reviews and please read and review this one.**

**Next chapter will be based on Luka. Oh and to those wondering about Rin and Len's love story in this fanfiction. It will start off as teasing and crushing one each other, then it will get more mutual and emotional, then they will share their feelings in to each other (but in private), then it will get angsty and serious, then well you know what will happen ;D.**


	5. The Girl from the Cursed Temple

**A/N: I wrote this chapter while I wrote chapter 4, the last chapter was really boring to me...and I wanted more people to talk rather than just Rin, Len and Miku. I just realized my terrible English errors, I apologize.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid or Ao No Exorcist.**

"-gamine-san, Kagamine-san?" The teacher yelled at a sleeping Rin.

"Oranges!" Rin jolted up.

"What? Pay attention in my class Kagamine-san!" lectured the elder teacher.

"S-sorry…" Rin muttered as she wiped away the drool from her mouth, as the teacher continued on with the lesson on holy books.

_"_Why is he even here?"The long pink-haired girl made a disapproving face at Rin; Rin seemed to have heard the quite remark from the girl as she turned around and made eye-contact with her. "Piss-off" The girl scoffed.

_That girl has been staring at me since day one. She looks so serious and calm. The size of her breasts are huge! I bet she brings all the boys to the yard, she looks cool! _Rin thought to herself as she turned back to around to read her book, _My normal routine would be to glare right back, and call her out for a fight after school, but I'm not going to do anything rash. After all I decided to become an exorcist! _Rin, one again, started day-dreaming again on how she would be the best.

"Kagamine-san!" The teacher yelled at her again.

"Jeez." The pink-haired girl scoffed.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

"What is the lowest level of demon that swarms around the King of Rot, Astaroth?" the teacher asked the class; it was a different teacher teaching a different course lesson.

"Kagamine-san!" He picked Rin, who woke up from her snoozing.

"Oh-umm…well, since I've never seen one…" Rin said rubbing her head.

"It's Coal Tar! One of them is right next to you." The teacher pointed out the small little black demon that flew by Rin.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

_Grimoire Literature_ was written on the board indicating another course lesson.

"Sorcery mainly comes into effect through a contract with Satan, and the study of its methods and rules has been compiled in "grimoires"…." The teacher lectured on as Rin peacefully slept. Rin's snoozing was really starting to get on the pink-haired girl's nerves.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Alright, I'm going to hand you back your quizzes. I will call your name and please come get them." Len announced to the class. "Okay let's begin… Hatsune Mikuo!"

"Yes." A teal-haired boy that had a striking resemblance to Miku, but weren't related, came up to get his paper.

"Akita Neru."

"Yes."

"Why do you look so sparkly?" Rin asked Miku who sat beside her, her eyes shone brightly as she waited for her paper.

"Because, I know I did well!" Miku said cheerfully.

"Oh, your family is into that pharmacist stuff, right?"Rin duly noted.

"Yes, specializing in exorcism-related products, you could say it's my thing." Miku confirmed.

"Hatsune Miku!" Len called, as Miku immediately stood up and went to get her paper.

"What do you mean by "Mr. Sancho"?" Len asked in a kind teacher-like tone.

"Uhh. You peel it and apply it to burns…" Miku nervously answered.

"Are you referring to aloe? What's "Mr. Honnisday"?" Len looked at her paper and asked.

"A yellowish powder used as an antiseptic…"

"You mean turmeric…" Len smiled and returned Miku her paper. Miku looked at the paper in shock it, had a big '41%'. "It's fine that you apply your own names towards plants, but for tests please use proper names." Len told her.

"I will…" Miku said depressed as she returned to her desk.

"Hahahaha!" Rin laughed and pointed at Miku, "And you said it was your shtick!"

"Kagamine Rin!" Len called.

Well, Rin obviously did much worse on the quiz. The paper had a big '2%' on it.

"What did I constantly tell you?" Len made an angry scary face at Rin.

"Sorry, sensei…" Rin muttered her apology.

"Megurine Luka!" Len called out.

"Yes." The pink-haired girl that was staring at Rin all day stood up. "I couldn't get a 2 even if I tried." Luka whispered as she went up to get her paper, while Rin went to sit back down.

"What?" Rin said, seeming to have heard what Luka said.

"It's because you are always sleeping or fooling around with that tealette." Luka scoffed, "You make me sick!"

"What did you say octopus-head!?" Rin wanted to beat the living shit out of this girl now, "You're the one who is fooling around!"

"Excellent work, Megurine-san!" Len complimented as he handed Luka her paper. Luka proudly showed her paper at Rin.

"Wh-what the hell?! You got a 98%!" Rin gasped, "No way! How could she get a 98%?"

"What did you say?" Luka's tone turned into a challenging one, "Listen, I came to this cram school because I'm serious, about earning my exorcist qualification!" Len nodded in approval, as Luka continued, "Everybody else here is studying hard to become exorcists! Someone clueless like you should just get lost!"

"I am serious!" Rin protested.

"Stop, Luka-sama." The white-haired boy ran up and tried to stop Luka and Rin, before it would be too late and the fight will become a violent one.

"That's enough Luka-sama," Mikuo pulled Luka back, while Len pulled Rin back.

"Then why are you always sleeping in class?" Luka questioned.

"I'm trying my best to become an exorcist like everyone! I am just not the type who is chained to a desk and study; I'm more for on the field!" Rin defended herself.

"Megurine-san, you are absolutely right. Go on and tell Rin off more." Len supported Luka.

"Len! Whose side are you on anyway?" Rin said as she escaped Len's grip.

"Isn't that obvious?" Len said reminding Rin about her grades, when the bell rang, "Okay, that's all for today class!"

/\/\/\/\/\/\

"What's up with that girl? Why is she so smart?" Rin wondered. She, Len and Miku were sitting on the fountain outside; in the exorcists-only area.

"Megurine Luka? She's quite the prodigy. She's attending this school on a scholarship, just like me." Len told Rin, "From what I hear, she's the heir to an honourable and historic temple in Kyoto."

"Oh, so she's a rich kid." Rin scoffed.

"She's an exceptional student, an accomplished athlete, and she's extremely attentive during class. At the very least, she works harder than you, onee-san." Len explained, "You should follow her example, maybe clone her whole mind, if possible."

"Clone her whole mind? That's going a little too far…" Rin liked how she was right now; she didn't want to be like Luka.

"Anyway, I wanted to ask you…" Len turned to Miku, "Miku, are you getting used to this school?"

"Not at all yet…" Miku blushed as she looked down at the ground.

"Well, I'd say that you look a lot more positive than you did before…" Len proudly stated, "You're almost a different person! Try not to get anxious, just do your best."

"Okay, thank you, Len-kun!" Mike smiled at Len's statement.

"Well, I got another class to teach, so don't be late for your P.E. class you two!" Len stood up, waved goodbye and left.

_This is really awkward… _Rin thought to herself a few minutes had passed since Len left, and she was with Miku alone, they hadn't spoken a word since.

"Which class are you again in high school?" Rin tried to pick up a conversation with Miku.

"I only asked to get into cram school." Miku answered.

"Then what about high school?"

"Oh, I'm too shy for that, I barely went to classes in junior high."

"Hey, I hardly went to classes in junior high too. I just didn't fit there…" Rin tried to support Miku, so she wouldn't feel like the only one who didn't go to school.

"Rin? I don't really belong in this cram school, do I?"

"Huh?" Rin thought as she looked at Miku. Miku still wore a kimono ever since Rin met her; she was never seen in her school uniform.

"Well, my goal isn't really to become an exorcist." Miku explained, "And I'm not smart like Megurine-san."

"Well sure, having a brain like that doesn't hurt." Rin said, "But I think the world will be better off...being filled with different kinds of people."

"Rin, do you have any friends?" Miku went up to Rin, and held her hand, "Rin do you want to be…"

"Look at you, a boy and a girl playing in broad daylight!" Luka interrupted as she walked in on the scene, with Mikuo and the white-haired shota.

"The…the…the…THE HELL DO YOU GUYS WANT!" Rin turned around and snapped at them, "And I'm a girl!"

"What! You're a girl! I thought you were a guy just wearing feminine hair accessories…" Luka pointed out, "You look so much like Kagamine-sensei, you're even wearing a boy's uniform, and your chest is sooo flat!"

"Why you! You thought I was a guy this whole time!? How dare you disgrace me! Well…you...uh…You are always hanging to with your crew." Rin tried to humiliate Luka back, "Sticking with your own kind…how lame is that?" Luka was shocked at her remark, while Mikuo started to snicker.

"What are you laughing about, Mikuo?!" Luka turned to face the tealette boy.

"Well, I was thinking, what she said was true." Mikuo snickered.

"What's the big idea, agreeing with her?"Luka questioned, as she turned back o Rin.

_ This chick pissed me off!_They both thought to themselves, as they intently stared at each other.

"Looks like they're the same type actually." Mikuo stated.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

During P.E. class Rin and Luka were tested on their stamina, by running away from a frog demon as fast as they can. Rin was ahead of Luka, with her sword carrying bag dangling on her back.

"Okay class, this is not just a foot race understood!" Kiyoteru-sensei shouted, "The goal is to get you conditioned to demon's movements! Try to pin down the Leaper's movement!"

_I can't seem to lose her! _To Rin, this test was challenge to see if she or Luka would win.

"Luka-sama is a pretty fast runner, so good for the kid for keeping pace." Mikuo exclaimed as he and the rest of the cram school class looked at Rin and Luka.

"Jeez, you're slow, Topknot! You may be smart, but that will do you no good in the real world!" Rin poked fun at Luka, who was behind her.

"What did you say? In the real world," Luka picked up her pace and sped past Rin, "whoever's still standing at the end…WINS!" Luka said as she jumped in the air while Rin came up air and kicked Rin, causing her to fall face down on the ground.

"Screw you!" Luka said but just then she realized the frog demon was just behind her ready to attack, just in time Kiyoteru-sensei pulled the lever which caused the frog demon to go back near its cages.

"What do you think you two are doing? Are you trying to get killed!" Kiyoteru-sensei lectured, as Rin and Luka tried to catch their breaths.

"What was that all about?" Rin panted.

"I wasn't going to lose to you, even if it killed me!" Luka panted.

"Oh, yeah? How about dying right now?"

"Bring it on!" Luka and Rin had regained their energy as they tackled each other to the ground.

"Hey, we're in the middle of class!" Kiyoteru-sensei came down to stop the cat fight, "Seriously! I don't believe either of you!" He pulled Rin back while Mikuo and the white-haired boy pulled Luka back.

"Megurine-san, would you come with me for a second." Kiyoteru-sensei pulled Luka away from the class.

"What's up with her?" Rin growled.

"Sorry about that, Luka-sama is so serious, she can be really inflexible." Mikuo apologized for Luka's behavior, "Since she did get into school with huge ambitions…"

"Ambitions?"

Meanwhile with Luka, Kiyoteru-sensei was lecturing her. "Now look here Megurine-san, you're a top student here, and all of the teachers expect great things from you. It would be in your best interest not to cause too much trouble."

"I don't mean any disrespect, but why are you only lecturing me?" Luka asked, "They say "when two quarrel, both are wrong." Isn't Kagamine Rin, just as guilty as me?"

"Oh, I hear she's a special case with some heavy baggage," Kiyoteru-sensei explained "The director himself got her, you'd be better off not getting involved with that girl…"

"Special, huh?" Luka scoffed as she looked at Rin, who was talking to Mikuo.

"Luka-sama wants to defeat Satan – so she's studying to become an exorcist." Mikuo explained. Then Rin remembered that she vowed to beat the shit out off Satan.

"She's exactly like me the…" Rin said in disbelief.

"See? Makes you laugh then?" Mikuo laughed at Rin's facial expression.

"Was that supposed to be funny?" Rin asked.

"Luka-sama is so intense, because she is determined to restore our temple," The white-haired boy explained, "Which fell into ruin because of the "Blue Night"."

"What's that?" Rin asked.

"What?! You have never heard of the "Blue Night"?!" Mikuo gasped, "You're one of the rare ones."

"The Blue Night happened 16 years ago." Said the shota boy, "When Satan massacred the world's most prominent clergymen."

"Massacred?"

"According to our own priest, on that night 16 years ago…one by one the exorcists started bleeding all over, then died spouting blue flames from their mouths."

"Blue flames being the symbol of Satan." Mikuo explained. "Our priest, who was still in training, had huddled in a corner 'till dawn, since he wasn't able to stand. After that night, our priest finished his training and took over the temple, but people were spooked that so many monks died there on the same day, so they stopped coming, including our parishioners…

"Next thing you know, people were calling it the "Cursed Temple."" Mikuo finished.

"Both Mikuo and I are apprentice monks at Luka-sama's temple. We followed her to exorcism cram school, hoping it would help restore the temple."

"Luka-sama has got a full plate; you could say she's driven." Mikuo continued, "So try to cut her a little slack, okay?"

"Girl from the Cursed Temple, huh?" Rin wondered as she looked at Luka.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

It was now Neru and Miku's turn to be tested. As they were chased by the demon frog, Miku struggled when she ran, since she was wearing a *hakama. Miku suddenly tripped, Kiyoteru-sensei pulled the lever causing the giant frog to calmly stop.

"How many times are you going to trip?" Kiyoteru-sensei said, "First of all, why are you in a hakama?"

"Sorry, these are the only clothes I have that are good for sports." Miku stammered.

"That outfit was fashionable about 100 years ago, you know that?" Kiyoteru-sensei said, "Next, Mikuo-kun and Yamada-kun!" Mikuo and the black-hooded boy went down to take their test.

As Miku was about to climb the ladder out of the testing arena, Neru patted her on the back.

"Mind if I go ahead of you?" Neru said.

"Sure…"Miku kindly answered.

"You're really amazing, Neru-chan!" Neru's drill-haired friend cheered as Neru came to sit with her.

"Thanks Teto!" Neru said. Then a cell phone rang.

"Whose cell is that? In the middle of class?" Luka coldly demanded, but then face-palmed, as it was sensei's.

"Hello, this is he…" Kiyoteru-sensei answered his cell, "What's the matter, honey? You mean, right now? You really are a handful my cute little kitty…Listen up! The rest of the class will be in the study hall!" The students were shocked the class was over so soon, "Listen to me! Normally, the Leaper is a docile demon, but he can read people's emotions and attacks. Until I get you are not allowed to go back into the field, and stay outside of the range of the Leaper's chains! Got that!" Then Kiyoteru-sensei ran off.

"Study hall in P.E. class, is that even allowed?"Teto asked.

"What the heck, and he calls himself a teacher?" Luka crossed her arms, "I thought that Crypton Cross Academy was a sacred place of learning, where only highly motivated gathered…" Then she looked at Rin, "And the students aren't much better, either!"

"Oh come on! You need to shut the hell up! How do you know that I'm not motivated?" Rin said, as Mikuo signed sensing another immature fight coming.

"I can tell by the way you act in class! You're some rich kid getting special treatment aren't you?" Luka stared at Rin, remembering Kiyoteru-sensei's warning.

"Luka-sama, you're being immature. Please stop." Mikuo told Luka.

"Back off both of you!" Luka told her two friends, "If you are telling me you are motivated, why don't you prove it?"

"Prove it? How?" Rin asked.

"By that!" Luka pointed to the giant frog demon wrapped in a chain collar, "If you can touch it, and return without getting attacked, then you win! A Leaper will only look into your eyes and try to read your emotions. Fear, anger, jealousy, hatred…whatever it sees, you're dead if you waver and look away. Since that is when it will attack.

"If you are trying to become a true exorcist, you wouldn't lose control of your emotions over a scrub like that. If you accomplish that, I'll be glad to acknowledge you're serious about this!"

"Wait…Luka-sama!" Mikuo said but Luka continued to explain the challenge.

"Of course, I'll give a shot too. Naturally, I'll win! What's it going to be, making up your mind?" Luka finished her explanation.

"It sure is interesting, I'll do it…" Luka smirked at Rin's answer but Rin wasn't finished, "So is that what you think I would say? Dumbass."

"What the…" Luka was shocked someone like Rin didn't accept the challenge.

"I'm not going along with this. What if I get killed by accident?" Rin stated. _I can't draw my sword in front of anybody or they will know…_

"Besides…" Rin continued, "I have the same ambition as you. No way am I going to risk my life over something petty like this!"

"You spoke of it!" Luka snapped her head towards her friends, "Ambition, my foot! You're just spooked, that's all!"

"Say whatever you want." Rin duly said.

_Damn, every last one of you is making a fool of me! Every last one of you! _Luka remembered when she was small…

_Flashback_

"_It's the girl from the Cursed Temple."_

"_Don't go near her, or you will get cursed."_

_ Luka heard strangers whisper bad things about her, as she walked through streets of her village._

"_I'm sorry would you try asking someone else?" She someone says._

"_I see don't give it another thought, sorry to trouble you." A priest apologized to a lady, as she slid her door shut._

"_Oto-san!" She ran up to the priest but then she heard whispers coming from the house…_

"_Who was that?"_

"_It was the priest from the Cursed Temple; he stopped by to collect an offering. I'm scared."_

"_If only that temple would collapse!"_

_The priest covered Luka's ears from hearing those harsh words. Luka wondered why he was laughing, while everyone in the village hated him._

"_Luka, you don't have to take over the temple. You can go out and live your life." The priest said as he started walking. Snow began to fall from the sky._

"_I won't stand this! I will take over the temple! I'm going to become an exorcist...and defeat Satan!" declared the small Luka, "And then I'm going to rebuild the temple!"_

"_Defeat Satan, what a comical thing to say!" The priest laughed._

"_I'm serious! I'm dead serious!"_

_Flashback END_

"Every one of you…why don't you try to fight!?" Luka demanded, "Aren't you bitter? I'm going to do it. You just stand there and watch!" Luka went down to the arena.

"Luka-sama!" Mikuo shouted.

"Is she serious?" Teto asked worriedly.

"She's just going to turn back, this is so stupid." Neru said.

_I'm not a coward like you! _Luka remembering the priest that raised her. She walked up to the demon frog. "I'm going to become and exorcist…and defeat Satan!" Luka declared. Neru laughed at Luka's declaration.

"What is she going on about defeating Satan?" Neru laughed, "What is she a child?"

Luka remembered her childhood, how strangers would scorn her and when the priest laughed at her dream. _Stop laughing…at my ambition! _Luka shouted in her head. The demon sensed the waver of emotion in Luka and roared, ready to attack her.

"Luka-sama!" Mikuo gasped. Rin jumped into the arena with her sword behind her back, and stood in the way between Luka and the demon. The demon opened its big mouth and bit Rin's whole body.

"Let go! I said…LET GO!" Rin growled as her pupils became red while she stared right into the demon's eyes. The demon let Rin out of its mouth and back away.

"What do you think you were doing?" Rin asked Luka, "Are you a moron? The only one who will defeat Satan is me! Stay the hell back!"

"W-what the h-hell?" Luka stammered, "Listen you are the moron! What if you got yourself killed? And don't copy the same ambition as me!"

"I never copied anything. I'm the original!" Rin argued.

"Original? I'm the one who decided it first!"

"When? What year, what month, what day, what hour, what minute, what second? How many times did the planet spin that day?" Rin asked.

"What are you a kid?"

"Look who's talking!"

/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Yes, it's under control now. All the students are safe." Len reported, putting his gun down. He was spying on the students through the doorway, "Of course, she didn't draw Kurikara. Goodbye." Len closed his cell phone.

_The power of Satan may be even more unstoppable that you imagine it to be, Shion Kaito._

/\/\/\/\/\/\

Kaito looked down at the city on top of a building under construction, while eating some ice cream.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." A figure said, it was wearing a purple jacket that has cross bones as buttons, green arm warmers and a black and pink short sleeved shirt. The figure also wore similar purple pants that matched its jacket. It had a pair of red bug-eye goggles on top of its head.

"Well, long time no see, Master of Earth, Gumi." Kaito greeted.

"Yes, it's been a long time, elder brother." Gumi said. She had similar pointy ears and teeth like Kaito, and had long sharp claws instead of simple nails.

"What is going on in Gehenna?" Kaito curiously asked.

"Everyone is in uproar; they say no one told them that Satan's offspring was in Assiah." Gumi reported.

"I see…In that case, go relay this message to our crazed and jealous brethren: "I have taken my youngest sister under my wing, and she is maturing steadily. All is going splendidly."" Kaito ordered.

"Very well." Gumi accepted the order.

"Well, what are you wondering?" Kaito asked at Gumi who still hadn't left.

"When are you going to return to Gehenna." Gumi answered.

"Okay, don't make those other demons wait." Kaito said, and with that Gumi was off, "Of course, I'm not returning. There's no toy box more delightful than this one of a prodigal son. And the fun is only beginning!"

/\/\/\/\/\/\

During break time, Rin piled a whole set of books on her desk in the class room.

"What's going on, onee-san?" Len came up to Rin.

"I'm studying." Rin proclaimed.

"What? Is this some bad omen?" Len gasped.

"What's that supposed to mean, Banana Boy?" Rin demanded, "Shit I forgot to put on my hairclips, my hair is getting in the way!"

Luka came up to Rin who had just opened her textbook.

"What do you want? Did you come here to mock me, too?" Rin questioned suspiciously.

"I didn't get a chance to tell you yesterday…" Luka looked at her sternly, then blushed. "Thank you."

"What?" Rin was surprised someone like Luka was thanking her.

"Here you can borrow one of my hair clips; I use it to study at night." Luka handed Rin a hair clip.

"This is weird, is this bad omen?" Rin was shocked from Luka's gratitude.

"What's that supposed to mean, you flat-chest?" Luka asked furiously.

**A/N: Sorry I took so long to update…..**

**Anyways I will try to improve further chapters….**

**I'm juggling 3 fics right now, and the main one I'm focusing on is Loving My Pervert Servant, but don't worry I will finish this fic!**

**READ AND REVIEW!**


End file.
